Amours Toujours !
by framboisine
Summary: Les amours de Bella/Edward, d'Alice/Jasper et de Rosalie et Emmett!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !!_

_Voici ma première fiction sur les amours de Bella/Edward, d'Alice/Jasper et de Rosalie/Emmett : Amours toujours, comme dans une majorité des fics que je lis ou j'ai lu!!_

_Bonne lecture_

_*********************************************************************************************************_

**~ Début d'un changement ~**

**POV Bella**

« - BELLA C'EST LE GRAND JOUR LEVE TOI !!!

- Non Rose, jsuis fatiguée.

-Arrête de bailler et lève toi on part dans 5 heures.

- 5 heures !! Et tu me réveilles maintenant. J'ai largement le temps de dormir encore 4h30.

- Non, il en est hors de question entre les soins du visage, les crèmes, le brushing, la coiffure et la séance d'habillage tu auras tout juste le temps de te préparer. »

Rosalie quitta la pièce pour aller réveiller Alice.

Je me levai donc, mais pas pour me préparer, juste pour refermer la porte et la verrouiller non mais! et puis quoi encore! c'est pas parce que c'est la remise des diplômes aujourd'hui que je dois me lever de bonne heure. Celle-ci commençait à 14h rien que d'y penser ça me soûlait alors en plus s'il fallait que jme prépare ah non, pas question.

Malgré tout la fatigue m'a quitté je me détendis donc avec ma passion préférée : la lecture. Je pris donc mon nouveau livre, acheté la vieille dans une brocante : Une Vie de Maupassant et je me mis à lire les malheurs de la jeune héroïne innocente qu'était Jeanne.

BOUM!BOUM!BOUM je refis surface brutalement. Ça cognai à la porte, je me tournai pour regarder mon réveil et la je vis l'heure 12h30. Avec un sourire au lèvres je me lève pour ouvrir la porte en me disant qu'au moins j'échapperai à la grosse séance de torture.

« - Je suis très heureux mes chéries, pleura Charlie tout en conduisant, mes deux petites vont me quitter pour la fac !!

- Ah non papa, tu nous avez promis pas de larmes!! Râla Alice. »

Alice était ma sœur jumelle, enfin fausse jumelle en apparence mais jumelle à l'intérieur, elle était mon âme sœur au féminin, ma meilleure amie. Nous sommes nées le même jour à 11 minutes d'intervalles, elle était mon aînée. Rosalie elle avait 2 ans de plus que nous, née 9 mois après le mariage de nos parents Charlie et Renée. Notre père nous élevait seul depuis notre naissance, notre mère ne s'est jamais remis de son dernier accouchement. Charlie est shérif de la petite bourgade de Forks et Rosalie achetait, réparait et revendait les voitures en partenariat avec Jocob, mon petit ami.

« - Ça est Bella on est arrivé, rah la la suis toute excitée !!!

- Ouais ben t'es bien la seule, vivement que tout ça soit terminé que je prenne ce foutu bout de papier et qu'on rentre …

- Rectification Bella, papa nous invite au resto chic ce soir, me rappela Rosalie.

- Et oui les filles un des derniers repas avant que vous me quittiez.

- Bon papa pas de larmes et on ne te quittes pas, la fac est à la sortie de la ville, on sera là tout les soirs, voyons.

- Oui, mais ça ne sera pas la même chose, vous aurez d'autres préoccupations, d'autres envies que de rester avec un vieux comme moi.

- Bon papa n'y pense plus, elles ont encore 2 mois avant de rentrer à la fac. Allez les filles, la cérémonie va commencer!!! Nous rappela Rosalie»

Après avoir reçu nos diplômes et après avoir participer à la réception organisée par le lycée, Charlie nous conduisit vers le « Grand Restaurant » de Forks : Golden Gate Chinese Restaurant. Bien sûr celui-ci était bondé, il y a avait à peine une dizaine de tables, toutes occupées, on ne pouvait pas bouger la chaise sans cogner celle-ci dans une autre, ni discuter librement. Le restaurant ce soir était vraiment bruyant, malgré cela, je trouvais le moyen de me faire remarquer grâce à mes deux « charmantes » sœurs dont j'aurai bien voulu me débarrasser sur le moment et pour le restant de la soirée et même de la nuit :

« -Vas-y Rosalie lance toi, murmurait Alice

- Ok, mais si elle essaie de me tuer tu te places devant moi! Euh… Bella, Alice et moi avons quelque chose à te dire : ce soir nous sortons toutes les 3 au Loft, un bar branché qui a ouvert ses portes à Port Angeles c'est parfait pour une première sortie et ne râle pas, tu n'as pas le choix, tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser!!

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES FOLLES ! IL EN EST HORS-DE-QUESTION !

- Chut Bella, chut, me chuchota mon père. »

Je me retournai donc, le silence s'était installé dans le restaurant, le rouge me monta aux joues, j'aurai bien aimé me cacher sous la table mais Rosalie peut-être pour cacher la gêne ou utiliser ce moment d'inattention, appela la patronne pour lui demander l'addition et pour me dire qu'il était tant qu'on aille me préparer, puisque ce matin, j'avais évité la séance de beauté ou de supplice selon le point de vue auquel on se plaçait.

Nous sortîmes pressés par mes sœurs sans que je puisse me défendre sur ce qu'elles avaient prévu dans mon dos.

Au bout 1h30, je pus enfin souffler en me regardant dans la glace, bon, je devais l'admettre j'étais plutôt jolie. Mon teint était unifié, une légère touche de fard à paupières marron dégradé avec du rose orangé, une pointe de crayon noir et du mascara me faisaient un regard de velours d'après mes deux expertes, du fard rose pour cacher ma blancheur et un gloss légèrement pailleté sur mes lèvres. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en chignon avec quelques mèches qui descendaient en se tortillant le long de mon visage. Elles avaient choisi pour ma tenue une petite jupe arrivant à mi-cuisse, noire en jean et un décolleté trop profond à mon goût bleu en coton avec de la dentelle autour du décolleté, sans oublier la lingerie : string noir toujours en dentelle assorti au soutien-gorge push up. Mes chaussures, des escarpins, étaient noires avec un « petit » talon aiguille de 3 cm. Bien sûr tout cela était suivi d'accessoires pour compléter ma tenue.

Alice était vêtue d'une robe verte seyant parfaitement à son teint et à sa coiffure et Rosalie, la plus belle d'entre nous, était habillée d'une minijupe bleue en jean et d'un tee-shirt en col V blanc qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge.

Avant de partir, Charlie nous photographia ensembles afin de nous « mettre » sur la cheminée. Et sur ce il nous souhaita une bonne soirée la larme à l'œil, heureux d'avoir 3 belles filles dont leur mère serait fière…

**POV Edward**

**« -** Edward mon chéri, ton père et moi partons.

- Esmée, dépêche toi, on va finir par rater l'avion!

- Oui, Carlisle je te suis, je dis au revoir à nos 3 garçons. Bon les garçons, nous partons, veillez bien les un sur les autres.

- Oui, maman ne t'inquiète pas, profitez bien de votre seconde Lune de Miel et s'il faut je corrigerez les 2 enfants que sont Edward et Emmett.

- Qui me traite d'enfant?

- Bon allez les Grands, nous partons.

- Bon voyage, souhaite-je à mes parents. »

Mes parents allez fêter leur anniversaire de mariage dans 5 jours et pour cela ils partez rendre visite à des amis de la famille Amun et Kebi en Égypte, dans une région reculée de toute habitation mais riche en oasis à l'est du désert de Libye. Je suis entouré de mes deux frères aînés : Emmett le bon vivant passionné par la nature que ce soit la faune ou la flore ainsi que la musculation, et Jasper qui suit des études de psychologie pour aider les enfants qui sont mal dans leur peau.

Et moi, le dernier de la famille, j'ai eu mon diplôme l'année dernière, je ne suis passionné par rien, enfin, plus rien depuis que Tanya m'a brisé le cœur en couchant avec Laurent mon meilleur ami dans ma voiture! Bref, je mène une vie lamentable, la musique , mes études de l'art, les courses à pied ne m'attirent plus. Ma famille était très inquiète pour moi surtout ma mère, elle était décoratrice à ses heures et surtout très protectrice envers ses enfants. Mon père lui, ne s'inquiétait pas trop, c'était un médecin au grand talent, qui préférait soigner les personnes démunies plutôt que de faire carrière dans la médecine, chose dont nous étions très fier.

Nous avons décidé pour leur cadeau de mariage, leur offrir une maison (grâce à nos portefeuilles boursiers qui n'avait cessée de croître cette année; _ils ont bien de la chance, y a pas de crise chez les Cullen ^^_). Celle-ci se trouvait en pleine forêt dans l'état de Washington à 15 minutes de la ville de Forks. C'était une grande villa avec 5 chambres datant des années 1900, elle tombait en ruine. Emmett allait se faire une joie de la retaper et Esmée de la décorer.

« - Allez mecs nos vieux sont partis, on prépare nos bagages!!

- « Nos vieux », Emmett un peu de respect pour tes parents quand même!! Dès moments je me demande si tu n'as pas 0 de QI!!

- Comment ça 0 de QI et toi qui parle de respect !!

- Et moi je m'interroge sur le fait que ça ne soit pas vous 2 les enfants de cette famille. Mon sac est déjà dans la voiture ainsi que les outils dont nous aurons besoin, alors je vous attends!

- Et quand as-tu eu le temps de mettre ça dans la voiture Ed?

- Cette nuit quand tu grognais, espèce d'ours !

- Et moi tu m'as tellement empêcher de me concentrer sur mes cours que j'ai également fait mon sac, donc « nous » t'attendons. Mais tiens, quand j'y pense, que faisais-tu pour faire autant de bruit? Heureusement que les parents étaient occupés de leur côté pour t'entendre!

- Rien, je ne vous direz rien, sauf que Mlle Skye est absolument ir-ré-sis-ti-ble. Je reviens!!

- Aucun respect pour les femmes!! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, même si je préfère Mlle Gates. Et toi Ed qu'en penses-tu? Et ne me dis pas que tu cherches toujours le sosie de Tanya, car une Tanya avec des ailes d'anges n'existe pas!

- Bon, je vais vérifier l'étage pour voir si les volets sont fermés toi vérifie de rez-de-chaussée!

- Allez Ed prend-le pas mal, cette histoire c'est passé il y a 10 mois pense à autre chose, tu devrais te mettre à la recherche d'une femme qui de conviendrait mieux, me cria Jasper du rez-de-chaussée. »

Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se soucier de ma vie amoureuse. J'avais déjà bien souffert à cause de Tanya et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je recommencerai une relation ou tout du moins m'intéresser à une autre femme.

Les bagages chargées dans la voiture, la Jeep Wrangler d'Emmett, nous partîmes en direction de Forks. Enfin, c'est-ce que je croyais :

« - Emmett ou vas-tu? Forks est à l'Ouest, pas au Nord!

- Je sais Ed, mais avec Jazz, nous avons décidés de partir à Port Angeles où un bar branché a ouvert ses portes il y a une semaine et il est super d'après les avis sur le net. Peut-être rencontreras-tu une fille qui te fera oublier ton ex ce soir.

- Et Edward, ne bronche pas, on se fait une sortie entre frères, y a rien de mal et si toi tu serres pas ce soir, Emmett lui trouvera sûrement une blonde qui lui fera oublier Mlle Skye!!

- Tu crois que ça existe une bombe pareille? »

Sur ce, j'appuyai mon front contre le carreau de la portière en fermant les yeux pour me préparer à affronter cette soirée qui risquerait d'être interminable…

****************************************************************************************************

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !!!_


	2. Le Loft

**~ Le Loft ~**

**POV Bella**

Après 63 minutes exactement de trajet, nous sommes arrivés au Loft. De l'extérieur, ça payait pas de mine, on aurait dit une vieille bâtisse avec juste un grand néon ou le nom était écrit et un videur, c'est tout.

Je rechignais dons à entrer :

- Dites les filles, un ciné ça vous tente à la place, ça a l'air nul vot' truc.

- Mais non Bella, je suis allé sur un site pour voir les avis de cette première semaine et il est hyper côté. Et j'ai vu les photos de l'intérieur c'est plus chic, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit Rosalie.

Là c'était trop, je haïssais mes sœurs. A chaque fois que je disais cela en présence de Charlie, il rigolait et après, son sourire se figeait et ses yeux se remplissaient de tristesse. Dans ses moments, il pensait à notre mère toute aussi exubérante que Rosalie et Alice, est très enfant dans le caractère. C'était cela qui avait fait craquer Charlie et qui permettait de se contrôler face aux pétulantes jeunes filles. Moi, au contraire, je suis le portrait craché de Charlie : négligée d'après mes sœurs, naturelle d'après moi et très mature car du haut de mes 18 ans, je pouvais gérer la maison, les repas, la lessive, Charlie et mes sœurs comme une parfaite petite maîtresse de maison.

Donc, je me laissais donc entraîner dans ce bar et prendre sur moi afin de passer une bonne soirée ou de faire plaisir à mes sœurs pour qu'elles passent une bonne soirée.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je serai votre obligé pour votre soirée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire plaisir? Demanda-t-il en faisant un grand sourire à Rosalie.

- Champagne, nous sommes là pour fêter l'obtention du diplôme de mes sœurs.

Il repartit au bar et revint avec un seau à champagne des fontaines aux gerbes d'argent scintillantes et nous félicita.

Nous restâmes assises pour parler du travail de Rosalie, des voitures, de Jacob mon petit ami. De temps en temps on se lever pour aller danser et pour applaudir les chanteurs d'un soir. Un concours de karaoké été organisé, les filles voulaient qu'on s'inscrit, mais j'en avait aucune envie, comme j'allais me ridiculiser soit en me tordant la cheville, soit en loupant une phrase ou carrément en chantant mal !!

Au bout d'une heure et demi, je réussissais à m'éclipser pour appeler Jacob :

-Allo Jake c'est moi, vient me chercher s'il te plait, je m'ennuie à mourir et mes sœurs veulent me forcer à aller chanter, j'avais dit cela d'une traite car j'étais totalement paniquée.

- D'accord Bella, j'arrive, mais où es-tu?

- Au Loft à Port Angeles, vite !!

Je raccrochais car je vis au loin Alice qui me cherchait elle avait un sourire et une joie qui s'étalait sur tout son visage. Je craignis le pire. . .

**POV Edward**

Arrivé à Port Angeles, Emmett chercha le bar, il n'avait pas prit l'adresse croyant qu'on le trouverait tout de suite, mais nous mimes un peu de temps.

Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait dit un vieux bâtiment inhabité hormis l'enseigne, le vigile et la foule de personne qui cherchait à entrer.

- Merde, j'espère que vous avait prit une chemise et des chaussures de ville car sinon, on peut pas rentrer.

- Je savais qu'il fallait pas que je te laisser organiser cette soirée, tu fais les choses à moitié à chaque fois !! Râla Jasper

- C'est bon, j'en ai pris une de chemise, j'en ai même quelques unes en plus si vous en voulait, les calmais-je.

- Oui, j'en veux une, je n'ai pris que des tee-shirts, mais j'ai les chaussures!

- Au moins t'a pas oublié tes capotes, et Jasper sortit une boîte de préservatifs de la boîte à gants.

- Bien sûr, on s'est jamais si je rencontre une Britney Skye dans le coin.

- Emmett, ce genre de fille, ça se trouve dans un studio mais surtout au soleil!! Mais bon, j'ai pris les miennes au cas où, mais une taille au dessus, rigola Jasper!

J'étais étonné d'entendre Jasper parler de filles et de sexe, lui d'habitude qui était très silencieux sur le sujet. Il devait être d'humeur très joyeuse ce soir.

En traversant le parking, je vis Emmett sortir un billet de sa poche, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer.

- Bonsoir monsieur, nous sommes trois et nous avons envie de nous amuser ce soir !!

- Il faudra attendre alors monsieur car le bar est rempli ce soir.

- Et un petit billet 100 $ ça vous tente?

- Disons deux et ça fera l'affaire.

- Emmett comment as-tu pu faire çà? Le réprimandais-je

- A toi ferme-là et amuse-toi, car tu nous soûles à faire l'autruche!!

- Emmett ne soit pas aussi dur avec lui, il faut le ramener vers la réalité avec douceur.

- Oui, ben on voit où tu en est avec ta douceur, ça fait 10 mois et il est toujours entrain de se morfondre.

- Bon les mecs, arrêtez, je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour m'amuser ce soir.

Sur ceux, ils se calmèrent et nous nous assîmes à une table où se trouvaient 3 verres vides et 2 bouteilles de champagne.

**POV Bella**

Elles avaient osés, c'était décidés, cette fois-ci j'allais les tuer !!!

- Les filles franchement, je vous déteste, je me montrerai pas sur scène et pi quoi encore !!!

- A la la Bella, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en fasses une tonne?

- Et toi Rosalie pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me forces à faire ce que je ne veux pas.

- Bella, Bella, regarde-moi, et calme toi, respire un bon coup et monte sur la scène, tu seras fabuleuse !!

Regarder Alice dans les yeux me permettait toujours de me calmer, je réussis donc à me calmer lentement.

Et maintenant, merci d'accueillir Bella qui va nous interpréter « Angel from Montgomery ». Encourageait-là !!!

Mon visage dut changer du tout au tout, la panique m'envahit de nouveau, j'allais me ridiculiser, au moins elles avaient choisi une chanson que j'aimais. Alice me serra la main pour m'encourager. Et je montais les marches en respirant un bon coup.

**POV Edward **

Emmett commanda au serveur trois bières, pendant que Jasper ramena les verres et les bouteilles au bar.

- J'espère que cette table n'est pas déjà prise.

- Mais non Edward, ne stresse pas, dans ce cas pourquoi, il n'y a personne, on abandonne pas une table comme ça, me dit Emmett.

Lui et son audace !! Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans les airs, une voix d'ange, magnifique, je tournais ma tête vers ce chant et vis une superbe créature. Le vide se fit autour de moi, la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de moi se fit invisible, le bourdonnement des voix se fit silencieux.

Je regardais cette demoiselle plus magnifique que toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontré, et encore plus magnifique que Tanya. Sa voix s'était tu l'espace d'un instant dans mon esprit.

Je revins peu à peu sur terre pour mieux écouter celle-ci. Elle chantait juste et bien :

_I am an old woman named after my motherMy old man is another child that's grown oldIf dreams were thunder lightning was desireThis old house would have burnt down a long time agoMake me an angel that flies from montgom'ryMake me a poster of an old rodeoJust give me one thing that I can hold on toTo believe in this living is just a hard way to go_

J'avais déjà entendu cette chanson, c'était dans le film Into the wild de Sean Penn, elle était chantée par Kristen Stewart.

J'étais tellement sous le charme que je m'entendais pas mes frères me parler, à un certain moment ils insistèrent plus fort et je les fis taire d'un geste de la main sans la quitter des yeux.

Et puis la chanson s'est terminée, je sortis de ma rêverie bien triste que ça se soit passé aussi vite.

- Et frèrot qu'est-ce tu fais?

- Hein, euh rien, rien lui répondis-je, mais j'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage. . .

**POV Emmett**

Il est vraiment grave, depuis que cette Tanya l'a trompé il est tout le temps dans la lune. Mais là, il regardait cette fille qui chantait, Bella d'après ce que j'ai entendu, bizarrement il été comme subjugué, séduit par elle. Je voyais pas ce qui pouvais lui trouver, elle était mignonne, mais tellement banale, brune, petite, petits seins. Le contraire de Tanya.

Mais ma pensée fut interrompu par Jasper :

- Tu as vu Ed? il est bizarre, enfin, ça devrait pas m'étonner il est toujours bizarre.

- Oui, tu as raison, réveillons-le sinon il va être encore démoralisé toute la soirée.

- Ed !! Ed !! Ed !!

- Merde Edward bouge toi !!

Il nous fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Jasper en haussant les épaules.

La chanson finit, il revient avec nous, pas complètement toutefois :

- Et frèrot qu'est-ce tu fais?

- Hein, euh rien, rien.

- Bah laisse tomber Em il va bien revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ouais t'a raison. Tiens la sœur de cet-te Bel-la mon-te sur scè-ne.

Voilà que je bafouillais maintenant. Putain, y a encore plus belle que Britney Skye. Je la vis monter sur scène, elle était blonde, pulpeuse, magnifique avec son petit décolleté invisible et son soutien-gorge. Je me sentis ouvrir la bouche, j'en étais béat. Quelqu'un me la referma en rigolant. Et cette bombe se mit à chanter en ondulant des hanches, « Justify My Love »

_I wanna kiss you in ParisI wanna hold your hand in RomeI wanna run naked in a rainstormMake __love__ in a train cross-__country__ You put this in meSo now what, so now what?Wanting, needing, waitingFor you to justify my love_

Elle était folle, de chanter çà. Subitement, une envie me pris, je me levais, je repoussais les mains qui me tenaient déjà. Et me dirigeait vers la scène, et le dingue que j'étais déjà d'elle monta sur scène pour accompagner ses mouvements. Et la joie m'emporta quand elle se laissa faire, elle accentua même déjà ses mouvements tout en se collant même contre moi. Pourtant, je n'avais aucun mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus littéralement, elle était magnifique tellement que mon cœur me disait de me calmer, de la respecter, même si être monté sur scène et de calquer ses mouvements était déjà très érotique. . .

**POV Jasper**

Alors là, cette fois-ci j'étais abasourdi, mais que se passait-il? Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'en entrant dans ce bar, qu'Edward resterait béat devant une femme comme si il avait reçu une flèche en plein cœur. Et qu'Emmett serait monté sur scène pour quasiment faire l'amour à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je le savais fou, mais à ce point non !!

J'essayais de parler à Edward mais celui-ci était encore sur son petit nuage. Je regardais donc autour de moi, les gens parlaient entre eux, rigolaient en montrant Emmett et cette fille. J'étais vraiment gêné, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça? Il pensait vraiment qu'au sexe !!!

La chanson se terminait, ils descendirent de scène, et je ne revis plus Emmett.

- Que c'est chaud ici !!! Qui aurait cru qu'une chose pareille aurait pu se produire sous nos yeux. Souhaitons une bonne nuit à ce couple. . . Et maintenant passons à la troisième et dernière sœur !!! Alice et sa chanson romantique : Sportlight. Nous dit le DJ.

Waouh, quelle jolie femme. Non, je fermais les yeux, baissais la tête et me la secouais, je ne pouvais pas faire comme mes frères, je les ouvrit. Waouh, vraiment très jolie, non, non, je ne pouvais pas. Ah et puis zut !! Sa chanson était vraiment très jolie, je ne l'avais jamais entendue :

_You got a whole lot left to say nowYou knocked all your wind outYou just tried too hard and you frozeI know, I knowWhat to say, what to sayJust take the fallYou're one of usThe spotlight is on(Ahh ahh)Oh the spotlight is on, oh_

Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle, comme si ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêteraient, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient : c'était moi, mes yeux. Ses beaux yeux marrons se plantèrent dans les miens. Je ne pouvais pas les détacher, nos regards étaient fixés les uns aux autres. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une joie non cachée. Mes yeux essayèrent de lui transmettre un message : « je t'aime, j'ai juste croisé ton regard mais je sais que je t'aime déjà. »

J'étais vraiment hypnotisé. Durant le temps de la chanson, je ne bougeais pas mes yeux une seule fois, je les clignais pas non plus de peur qu'elle s'évapore. Elle rompit le charme quand la chanson se termina, elle me fit un signe de la main et descendit de la scène, tel un petit lutin heureux d'avoir verser dans ma vie du bonheur à n'en plus finir . . .


	3. Papotages

_Merci à juline's, Angeblond17, aline1320 et lolo08 pour vos reviews !!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

**************************************************************************

**POV Rosalie**

J'adorais ses bras, je ne le connaissais pas, mais je savais déjà qu'il me conviendrait . Il était fort, musclé, beau gosse et embrassait comme un dieu. Que demander de plus? Ah !! oui, qu'il fasse bien l'amour c'était l'essentiel, mais je pensais que de ce côté-là, tout serait parfait.

- Eh attends !! Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vois le mec là-bas aux cheveux cuivrés? C'est mon frère Edward, tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour.

Je vis Bella se figer à la vu du frère de mon beau gosse. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec une expression que je ne lui avait jamais vue. Serait-elle entrain de tomber amoureuse? Ça serait une bonne nouvelle car Jacob est peut-être un bon mécano et associé, mais de là à rendre ma sœur heureuse il y a un bout, en plus il est nul au lit. Non, non, non, il n'était pas fait pour elle, peut-être que lui . . . On verra bien.

- Non, Bella reste, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec Alice et ce grand blond, mais c'est pas rien, regarde les, j'ai l'impression qu'ils communiquent par la pensée.

- C'est Jasper, mon autre frère, mon cadet. C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, Je l'ai jamais réagir comme ça. C'est la même chose pour Edward, il est étrange depuis qu'il a vu ton autre sœur sur scène.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tout les trois une pluie de bonheur.

- Et oui, ma princesse.

Sur ce il m'embrassa , j'avais une folle envie de lui, là, maintenant. Cependant, il rompit notre baiser et se présenta :

- Au fait ma belle, je m'appelle Emmett.

Il avait un sourire en coin, waouh !!! Je craquais une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant. . .

**POV Alice**

- Les filles, c'était super !!! On est balèzes en plus !!! Mais c'est toi qui va gagner Bella, j'en suis sûre. Euh, Emmett, tu nous emmènes voir tes frères?

J'avais une folle envie de voir ce beau blond, de le rencontrer, d'apprendre à le connaître, et d'être heureuse avec lui. Car je le savais déjà, j'allais être heureuse !!! C'était mon cœur qui me le dictait ou mon 6° sens à moins que je fus voyante . En tout cas, j'étais sûre d'avoir un don.

Sur la route pour venir au Loft, j'ai eu comme une absence et durant ce laps de temps, j'ai vu cet homme, Jasper et mon avenir à ses côtés.

Nous suivîmes Emmett, il se dirigeait vers la table où ses frères se trouvaient. Sur le court chemin qui nous séparait, je cherchais les yeux de mon futur aimé et enfin, les miens croisèrent les siens pour notre plus grand bonheur. Nous nous sourîmes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ses côtés .

Le plus surprenant était la réaction de Bella, j'avais dû la tirer par la main, car elle était restée au même endroit depuis qu'elle avait vu Edward. Quel bonheur !! J'allais enfin avoir un autre beau frère, car sa relation avec Jacob était vide. Avec Rosalie nous trouvons qu'il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose, cette petite étincelle pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Car, elle le méritait notre Bella, l'insouciance lui manquait, elle avait sauté le stade de l'adolescence, elle était passée d'enfant à adulte, enfin, elle avait été un enfant trop mature pour son âge. Malgré que nous avons le même j'ai toujours remarqué cette différence entre nous deux. Mais LUI la changera et ça lui fera un bien fou. . .

**POV Bella**

Ouf !! J'étais rassurée, ça s'était bien passé. Je n'avais presque pas levé les yeux vers la foule de peur que tout aille de travers et que d'un coup la malchance me retombe dessus.

Je vis passer en un coup de vent quelque un devant moi, une sorte de gros ours mais en humain, reprenant mes esprits, je vis Alice regarder en direction de la scène avec un air stupéfait : un homme venait de monter sur scène et l'enlaçait, il se tenait derrière elle en faisant bouger ses hanches au même rythme que Rosalie. Et le pire était qu'elle se laissait faire !!

- Le pire c'est qu'elle aime ça et devant tout le monde, non mais t'as vu ça !! Elle devrait avoir honte !! Dis-je à Alice

- Laisse là qu'elle s'amuse elle n'a pas « beaucoup » l'occasion de sortir !!

Nous rîmes en même temps de notre réaction, après tout elle était majeure !!

Elle descendit de scène et se retourna pour l'embrasser.

- Que c'est chaud ici !!! Qui aurait cru qu'une chose pareille aurait pu se produire sous nos yeux. Souhaitons une bonne nuit à ce couple. . . Et maintenant passons à la troisième et dernière sœur !!! Alice et sa chanson romantique : Sportlight. Ajouta le DJ.

- Eh attends !! Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vois le mec là-bas aux cheveux cuivrés? C'est mon frère Edward, tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour.

Il me montra du doigt un homme . . .

Rien, ne me vint à l'esprit sauf un nom : Adonis. Divinité grecque à la beauté immense. Et il était immensément beau…

Je restais là à le contempler et ses yeux se rivèrent sur les miens. Ils étaient d'une couleur miel et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine avant de se stopper net.

Je repris ma respiration car Alice m'entraînait vers notre table, ou plutôt leur table, puisqu'ils s'y étaient installés.

- Eh les mecs, je vous présente Rosalie, ma blonde, alors pas touche. Bella et sa sœur Alice. Les filles je vous présente Edward et Jasper.

- Salut vous deux !! Ça faisait un bail qu'on vous attendez avec Bella.

- Vous nous attendez? Quelle coïncidence, j'allais vous dire exactement la même chose.

Alice et Jasper discutaient, Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassaient, et moi je regardais Edward. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas décrocher mon regard du coin. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne voulais pas bouger pour m'éloigner de lui. Mon corps avait juste envie de s'approcher et de se coller au sien, ma tête, elle, avait envie de se poser sur son épaule. Là où était ma place.

Mais non !! Je secouais la tête et vrillais mon regard sur les verres que le serveur venait de nous apporter. J'étais avec Jacob, c'était lui amoureux, l'homme avec qui je devais me marier, avoir des enfants, et vieillir. Mais rien que de penser à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses assauts vifs et répétitifs et dire qu'il pensait que j'aimais ça! Pourtant je n'avais jamais su mentir mais dans ses moments là lui avait du plaisir et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que je simulais.

- Euh Bella, tu veux autre chose à boire? Parce que tu portes ton verre à tes lèvres mais sans y toucher.

- Ah non merci cette bière me convient très bien.

- Au fait félicitations pour ton diplôme.

- Merci

- Quels sont tes résultats?

- Ben, je suis la première enfin première ex æquo avec Alice.

- Et ben, si je me doutai à rencontrer ce soir une aussi jolie et intelligente demoiselle. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

Et il me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'une grande tendresse et me souris, et je lui rendis son sourire complètement conquise. . .

**POV Edward**

Elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait une peau blanche et rougissais facilement, qu'elle était craquante !! Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre quand je la regardais, il s'accélérait brusquement puis ralentissait quand elle baissait la tête.

- Tu vas faire quoi à la rentrée?

- Je vais à la fac de ma ville, en études de Lettres, je vais étudier la littérature américaine, anglaise et française.

- La lecture te passionne donc?

- Oh, oui !! En ce moment je lis Une vie de Maupassant.

- Je connais, je suis entrain de lire Me Bovary de Flaubert. C'est également un auteur français.

- Tu aimes la lecture donc?

- Oui, elle me permet de rêver. Je fais aussi de la musique et je suis en école d'arts. Enfin, j'étais . . .

- Ah, tu as arrêté?

- Oui et non, je vais toujours aux cours mais je suis distrait, je n'arrive plus à m'y accrocher. Et tes parents que font-ils?

Plus elle répondait à mes questions, plus elle était à l'aise en ma compagnie. Il était facile de lui parler. Mais j'évitais ses questions quand elles se portaient sur mon passé. Mais je lui parlais de mes parents, et de mes parents. . . Je n'avais pas une vie très passionnante.

Tout en parlant avec Bella, je pouvais entendre Emmett et Rosalie s'embrasser, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'au sexe, ils avaient sérieusement envie l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs Jasper pouvait ressentir la moindre de leurs envies. Car il essayait de ne pas y penser sans grand succès, il avait envie de savoir si elle était toute aussi débordante dans l'intimité. J'étais donc le seul à ne pas penser au sexe pas avec Bella, son visage était tellement envoûtant ainsi que son odeur. Cela me suffisait, enfin pour l'instant.

Je savais que dorénavant je ne penserai plus à Tanya. Elle était mon passé et le resterai sauf quand je prendrais la décision de lui en parler. Mais pas ce soir.

J'appris donc qu'elle habitait Forks, que sa mère était décédée suite à la naissance de ses jumelles. Que Charlie, son père, était shérif, qu'il ne s'était jamais remarié et qu'il vivait pour ses filles il leur était dévoué corps et âme d'après ce que je comprenait. Elle me parlait de sa vie, de ses amis mais mis à part ça elle n'était pas très heureuse. Seul sa passion pour la lecture et sa famille l'aidait à me pas fondre en dépression, ça bien sur elle ne me l'avait pas dit je le sus en sondant son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres pseudos artistes passaient sur scène, les uns plus affreux que les autres. Et le DJ nous rappela que le temps était venu pour élire le gagnant de cette soirée karaoké :

- C'était génial, merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux. Pour élire votre chanteur ou chanteuse préférée, il suffira de l'applaudir quand cette personne montera sur scène.

Huit personnes se succédèrent avant que ma Bella monte sur scène, et l'applaudimètre explosa !! Même le couple fulgurent d'Em et Rosalie n'atteignît pas son succès. Je la vis rougir à cette salve d'applaudissements. Elle était très jolie quand elle rougissait. . .

- Et félicitations à Bella qui gagne, ainsi que ses amis, des consos illimitées. Mais attention le capitaine de la soirée n'a pas le droit de boire !!

Bella vint se rasseoir à mes côtés et je la félicitai en lui prenant la mains et en nouant mes doigts autour des siens.

Soudainement une mauvaise odeurs envahit le bar, Emmett avait quitté la bouche de Rosalie, Jasper les yeux d'Alice, et moi les doigts de Bella. On se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir cette puanteur. Nos bien-aimées avaient senti notre soudaine tension mais nous les rassurâmes en discutant.

- Salut poupée !! Alors tu veux que je te ramène? tu dois vraiment te faire chier pour me faire faire une heure de route en pleine nuit . . .

******************************************************************************

_Un deux trois reviews . . ._


	4. Retour brutal sur terre

_**Voila le nouveau chapitre après un long moment d'absence, je suis en pleines révisions et en plus j'essaye de passer un peu de temps avec mon chéri!! Je vous promet un autre chapitre durant la deuxième semaine des vacances et avant le début de mes exams le 4 mai beurk ^^**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews **_

_**LoveSway : lit la suite et tu verras, mais en tout cas, je leur promet bien des larmes !! Je suis sadique ^^**_

_**Jess et misiri-addict : J 'espère que les quelques infos de ce chapitre vous aideront à répondre à votre question.**_

_**Juline's : Ce chapitre te convient? le meilleur et pour la suite!!**_

_**Lapetiotesouris : Moi non plus je n'aime pas Jacob, je le rabaisse au maximum !!**_

_**Aline1320 : Fais abstraction de tout ça et ne t'embête pas, profite de l'histoire.**_

_**Et merci à ninie77, twilight33, lolo08, nini , AngeBlond17.**_

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

**POV Bella**

- Salut poupée !! Alors tu veux que je te ramène? tu dois vraiment te faire chier pour me faire faire une heure de route en pleine nuit . . .

Mince, je l'avais oublié celui là; Je détestais quand il m'appelait poupée. Il vint se poster derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- J'arrive Jacob, attends moi dehors. . .

- Bella, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais appelé Jacob.

- Oui Bella, tu t'embête tant avec nous? Gronda Alice.

- Et il fallait que tu appelles ce gros toutou, il faudrait vraiment que tu commences à nous écouter. Merde Bella, tu nous déçois vachement !!

- Oui, euh . . . Ben bonne soirée, désolée, vraiment désolée.

Sur ce je sortis du bar, frustrée et très en colère contre moi-même.

Avant l'arrivée de Jacob, j'étais bien, heureuse, je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps et en compagnie d'un inconnu. Edward . . . Je revis son regard, triste et en colère, son visage d'Adonis qui se ferma et ses mains qui formèrent deux poings, blancs, presque translucides. Je l'avais foudroyé. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de Jacob, car je l'avais oublié. J'ai passé une demi-heure en compagnie d'Edward, mais depuis que j'ai croisé ses yeux, j'ai su que je ne pourrai plus me passer de lui, qu'il serait comme ma drogue, mon héroïne, que je ne pourrai plus m'éloigner de lui, ou même le perdre me serait insupportable. Pourtant, j'étais partie, le laissant seul. Et son regard déchirant me hanterait très longtemps.

Mes sœurs, elles, étaient furieuses, elles ne me pardonneront pas ce coup bas, car dans leurs yeux, je sus que ma souffrance aller être grande. Je ne préfère même pas penser à Emmett et Jasper, ils étaient bizarres, en même temps ils surveillaient leur frère, étaient sur leur garde envers Jacob et me tuaient des yeux.

J'étais un monstre.

Je rejoignis donc Jacob à grands pas, pas parce que j'étais pressée de me réfugier dans ses bras, beurk, j'en frissonnais rien que d'y penser, mais parce que je voulais fuir ce bel homme, fuir son regard meurtrit. . .

**POV Edward **

Mais que lui voulais cette grosse bête toute poilue, ce clébard malodorant?

- Salut poupée !! Alors tu veux que je te ramène? tu dois vraiment te faire chier pour me faire faire une heure de route en pleine nuit . . .

En plus il se permettait de l'appeler poupée !!! Quelle vulgarité, une aussi jolie fille, un ange tombait du ciel. Pendant toute notre conversation, elle ne m'avait pas parlé de lui pourtant, elle sortait avec lui. Mes mains avaient pris les siennes, nos doigts s'étaient entremêlés naturellement. Et sans aucune retenue, ni étonnement, elle s'était laissée faire . . . Je ne comprenais pas.

- J'arrive Jacob, attends moi dehors. . .

- Bella, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais appelé Jacob.

- Oui Bella, tu t'embête tant avec nous? Gronda Alice.

- Et il fallait que tu appelles ce gros toutou, il faudrait vraiment que tu commences à nous écouter. Merde Bella, tu nous déçois vachement !!

- Oui, euh . . . Ben bonne soirée, désolée, vraiment désolée.

J'entendis sa voix parmi le brouhahas du bar, elle partait, me laissait seule avec ces deux couples . . . Et dire que j'allais enfin oublier Tanya, grâce à elle, ma vie allait reprendre un cours normal mais avec beaucoup plus d'illuminations, d'étoiles. Je sus au moment même ou j'ai croisé son regard que je serai assez fort pour elle grâce à mon amour qui ne ferait que grandir. Mais mes rêves s'étaient brisés en une seconde, comme si je prenais une belle pierre en forme de cœur et que je l'a réduit en miettes. Comme elle venait de le faire avec mon cœur.

Je la regardai sortir sans faire un geste. J'avais envie de briser les os de cet animal à quatre pattes. Mais ma colère fut réduite à néant par mon chagrin et par les voix de mes frères qui m'incitaient à ne rien faire.

Soudain une main se posa sur un de mes bras :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, elle te reviendra, elle ne l'aime pas et nous sommes bien placées pour le savoir avec Rosalie.

- Ouais, ok, je vous laisse, je sors m'aérer un peu. Profitez de votre soirée.

_-Tu es sûr frangin? Tu veux qu'on te suive? _

Je secouai la tête pour leur signifier que ça n'était pas la peine . . .

**POV Bella**

Je me trouvais dans la voiture, assise à coté de Jacob, toujours en colère contre moi-même de l'avoir appelé. Il me parlait de sa soirée en compagnie de ses amis, Sam, Emilie, Quil et toute sa bande. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, je pensai à Edward.

- Et Bella, tu m'écoutes?

- Ah euh, oui, oui, je t'écoutes.

- Ou fait, qu'est-ce tu faisais à Port Angeles?

- Je lui répondis en soupirant : Jacob, j'ai reçu mon diplôme cette après-midi.

- Ah, c'était aujourd'hui? Désolé, je l'ai oublié.

- Évidement, tu oublies tout des que ça ne concerne pas TES AMIS !!

- Désolé vraiment poupée. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner?

- En me ramenant chez moi et en réparant ma voiture.

- Ok, chérie à vos ordres !!

- Bella, qui étaient ses hommes avec qui vous étiez dans le bar?

- Je ne sais pas, on les a rencontré juste après t'avoir appelé.

- Vous n'etes vraiment pas sérieuses !!! Ses hommes sont néfastes, les pires prédateurs sur terre et vous grandes imbéciles vous leur sautez à la gorge. Heureusement que ceux ne sont pas eux qui vous ont sauté à la gorge. Mais peut-être avaient-ils l'intention de le faire?

- Déjà, ne nous traite pas d'imbéciles et ensuite explique moi ce que tu veux par la, car je ne vois pas où est le danger, ils ne nous ont fait aucun mal.

- Ah, Bella, tu ne connais rien du monde, tu ne connais pas ses dangers et toi maladroite comme tu es tu tombes dans sa gueule!!

- Ah Jacob, arrête de dramatiser, mes sœurs sont assez responsables pour savoir ceux qu'elles font.

- Je penses que je vais y retourner avec Sam après on va aller vérifier ça!

Nous roulions depuis près de ¾ d'heures quand Jacob posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

- J'adore comment tes sœurs t'on habillé, ça te dirait de t'arrêter sur le bas côté?

- Non, Jacob, pas ce soir, je suis très fatiguée et tu sais que je déteste faire ça n'importe où.

J'essayais par tout les moyens de lui faire changer d'avis, je détestai ces moments et la ce soir je voulus à tout prix l'éviter. Mais malgré mes réticences Jacob, s'arrêta quand même, il avait pris un petit chemin dans les bois.

- Non, Jacob, franchement.

- Allez bébé, tu m'excites vraiment habillée comme ça, tu peux pas me le refuser . . .

Sur ce, il m'embrassa, sa langue permettra ma bouche sans ménagements. Ses mains broyèrent mes seins. Il grogna « hum, Bella . . . ». Il m'enleva mon débardeur brusquement et j'entendis un bruit de déchirement. Au moins, je n'aurai plus à le remettre. Il m'arracha mon soutien-gorge en me faisant mal au dos. Il me porta pour m'allonger sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il m'allongea sur le dos à demie vêtue, et se débarrassa de la dernière barrière : mon string. Et lui-même se débarrassa de son short, il n'avait pas de caleçon et me pénétra violement m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Qu'il prit pour un cri de plaisir. Et commença son ballet incessant et atroce. Je voulus oublier que son corps lourd et chaud s'agita sur moi, sans vraiment y parvenir. Mais une vision, me vint à l'esprit, celle d'Edward. Et me permit malgré la douleur d'oublier un peu ce moment désagréable.

Il grogna une dernière fois et se retira. Il m'embrassa en me murmurant que j'avais été son meilleur coup de toute sa vie!!

Nous nous rhabillâmes et il reprit son chemin vers Forks et ma maison ou j'allais pouvoir me réfugier sous la douche chaude et après mon lit, qui était l'endroit le plus réconfortant quand je souffrais. Malheureusement cette nuit, Alice ne serait pas là pour me consoler.

Jacob me ramena chez moi, je vis que Charlie n'était pas la, il devait être chez Billy, le père de Jacob. Tant mieux, je serai tranquille.

Je me dépêchai pour sortir de la voiture et pour appeler Rosalie.

- Rose, c'est Bella,

- Ah, la lâcheuse !!!

- Je t'appelle parce que Jacob, ma parut bizarre et il a l'intention de revenir au bar, il trouve Emmett, Jasper et Edward dangereux.

- N'importe quoi!! Bon, je les prévient et on arrive.

- Mais non, ne laisse pas Emmett seul.

- Bella, à entendre ta voix, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jacob et tu vas encore pleurer toute la nuit!

Me me mis justement à pleurer.

- Bon, on sera là dans une heure! File sous la douche et essaie de te détendre.

Je ne me laissa pas prier et je rejoignit la salle de bain.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude contre mon corps. Les assauts de Jacob, me laissaient toujours sans force et le corps tout endolori. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je prit le pommeau de douche et m'entreprit de bien me laver pour faire disparaître toute trace de sperme sur moi. Quelle douleur !! Je suis certaine que d'avoir des rapports avec Edward serait beaucoup plus réjouissant, sans douleur et du plaisir à foison. Car d'après les dire de Rosalie et Alice, le sexe était quelque chose de très délicieux quand le partenaire savait s'y prendre!!

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand l'eau froide survint subitement sur moi.

J'avais vidé le ballon d'eau chaude!! Et pour rien, les larmes coulaient toujours.

Je mis mon épaisse robe de chambre, ça n'était pas très sexy, mais très confortable et chaud dans ses moments de détresse.

Je m'installais dans le coin de la chambre en attendant l'arrivée de mes sœurs dans une demi-heure environ. Je savais qu'elles me consoleront une fois de plus, malgré leur avoir fait faux-bond tout à l'heure. Toute la boite de mouchoir y passa jusqu'à l'arrivée des filles.

J'entendis la voiture se garer dans l'allée de garage et leur voix dans la maison. Elles montèrent directement dans ma chambre.

- Alors petite sœur que se passe-t-il?

- ~ snif, snif ~

- Allez ma chérie, on va s'occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Me rassura Alice;

- Oui, nous allons l'envoyer balançage et il ne viendra plus jamais te toucher, on te le promet ma chérie.

- Et me discute pas Bella, et pense à Edward, vous pourrez être heureux à deux. Mais tant que Jacob sera ton petit ami tu ne pourras rien faire.

- Laisse toi convaincre, tu es malheureuse avec lui, il te fait mal des qu'il te baise et tu ne l'aimes pas. Et pour finir, c'est pas parce que c'est le fils du meilleur ami de papa que tu dois passer le restant de ta vie avec lui !!!

- Edward te rendra bien plus heureuse.

- Et au pieu ça sera vachement mieux!!

Je parvins à sourire sous mon rideau de larmes :

- Oui, vous avez raison, mais il sera malheureux. Et qui vous dit qu'Edward voudra encore me voir après ce que je lui ai fait?

- Il t'aime Bella, c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit !!

Les sourires et les paroles de mes cheveux me firent un bien fou.

Grâce elles, je savais que Jacob, ne serait qu'un bien mauvais moment du passé et qu'un avenir meilleur m'attendait avec Edward. D'après mon cœur . . .

******************************************************************************

_Merci de me laisser quelques reviews . . ._


	5. Le début d’une Nouvelle Vie

**~ Le début d'une Nouvelle Vie ~**

**POV Rosalie**

Il était 9 heures quand je me réveilla, je me retournai vers Bella, celle-ci dormait encore. Par contre Alice leva la tête pour me faire signe de me lever tout en me souriant.

C'est-ce que je fis doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma petite sœur. On avait passé une partie de la nuit à papoter entre filles pour changer les idées de Bella. Jacob l'avait vraiment chamboulé !! Quel petit con celui-là, par bonheur on allait s'en débarrasser aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai plus de confrère mais cela m'importai peu, le principal était que Bella soit heureuse.

Il nous arrivait souvent de passer une nuit entière dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre. Une sorte de soirée pyjamas entre sœurs et pendant ce temps on s'amusait avec Alice à torturer Bella : coiffure, manucure, pédicure. Il y avait aussi des discussions en tout genre et aussi rires, guimauves, chocolats, bonbons, glaces gigantesques. Ce genre de soirée était souvent organisée dans le but de faire rire Bella, suite à une de ses nombreuses crises de larmes dont la cause était l'éternel Jacob. Et on finissait à trois dans un de nos lits complètement fatiguées de notre soirée, allongées l'une à côté de l'autre. Dans le même ordre Moi, Bella et Alice, afin de la border et de la rassurer pour lui dire que nous étions là. . .

- A enfin !! J'attendais cette journée avec impatience.

- Tu n'es pas la seule Rose. Il était temps on va pouvoir se venger pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Bella.

- Bon, je file dans la salle de bain en première, je me lave juste et je me maquillerai pendant que tu te laves. OK?

- OK !! Pendant ce temps je prépare le petit-déj!!

- A tout de suite.

Après mettre lavée, habillée et maquillée je sortis avec Alice attendre Jacob dans l'allée du garage. Je me mis a réparer la fuite d'huile du moteur. La voiture appartenait à Pauline, notre jeune voisine qui venait d'avoir l'autorisation de conduire. Quand Jacob arriva :

- Salut la compagnie, ça swing ?

Je détestai quand il faisait ça : arriver en roulant des hanches et en nous pointant du doigt avec un grand sourire. Ah !! Il m'horripilait !! En plus il était flanqué de son ami Sam, le chef de la bande.

- Salut Jacob, on à deux mots à te dire.

- Nous ne voulons plus que tu sortes avec Bella.

- Rosalie a raison Jacob, tu fais plus de mal que de bien à Bella, donc tu l'oublies et tu repars chez toi bricoler toi-même tes voitures et te trouver une femme qui te ressembleras plus.

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous? Je fais ce que je veux avec Bella, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Nous sommes ses sœurs et depuis qu'elle est avec toi, elle est détruite. Tu l'anéantis un peu plus après vos rencontres. Et hier, ça était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle en a assez de ta façon de lui parler, de tes assauts qui en plus lui font mal, de ta façon de te comporter avec elle. ASSEZ, COMPRIS?

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne me l'annonce-t-elle pas elle-même? A moins qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec vous.

- Je suis d'accord avec elles Jacob. Pars je ne veux plus être avec toi. Répondit Bella

- Alors tu décides de me quitter parce que tes sœurs le veuille?

- Non, je le décide car je n'aime pas être avec toi, dès le début c'était voué à l'échec. Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis sortie avec toi car au début tu étais un bon ami et parce que je croyais qu'on aurait pu être heureux à deux. Mais je ne suis pas heureuse avec toi, depuis un an que nous sommes ensemble je suis malheureuse. Tu ne m'accorde pas l'attention dont j'ai besoin. Regardes, encore hier, tu as oublié que je recevais mon diplôme. Et dans la voiture, tu as posé ta main sur ma cuisse et tu pas encore compris que je détestais ça. Et la seconde d'après tu m'as forcé à coucher avec toi. Encore une chose que tu m'as pas comprise. Tu me fais mal à chaque fois, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de désir ni de plaisir envers toi. RIEN !! Regardes, j'en ai des bleus.

Je vis soudainement Bella remonter sa nuisette pour nous laisser entrevoir ses cuisses bleuies par les assauts violents de Jacob.

- Alors, c'est finit Jacob.

Nous vîmes toutes les trois un Jacob rentrer dans une rage folle. Il tremblait de partout. Il était entrain de se battre intérieurement contre les paroles de Bella. Il parvint à articuler faiblement :

- Tu ne feras pas ça Bella, tu ne me quitteras pas Bella et tu mens tu cris à chaque fois.

- Oui, tu as raison Jacob, je cris, mais de douleur !! Va-t-en Jacob, je ne veux plus jamais être avec toi.

Sam le tirai vers l'arrière. Mais Jacob se laissai faire difficilement. Et soudainement nous entendîmes des aboiements qui venaient de notre gauche. Le chien de Pauline, Nikita un petit Jack Russel court sur pattes, noir et blanc. Elle se mit entre nous et Jacob et aboya férocement contre celui-ci. Ce petit moment d'inattention avait permis à Sam d'emmener Jacob dans sa voiture pour l'éloigner de nous.

Pauline nous rejoignit. Elle nous donnait souvent à garder son chien dans la journée quand elle avait cours. Et depuis que Nikita était un chiot elle venait souvent à la maison accompagnée de Pauline.

- Elle vous adore et vous défend assez bien !!

- Merci Pauline, dieu sait ce qui serait arrivé sans l'intervention de Niki.

- De rien !! Mais que se passait-il?

- J'étais entrain de rompre avec Jacob quand il a faillit perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Vous n'avez rien alors? Car c'est vrai qu'il paraissait fou de loin !! Allez viens mon chien, on va se promener. A bientôt les filles !!

- Bonne promenade et encore merci Pauline !!

Depuis que Bella nous avait rejoint, nous étions collées l'une à l'autre en lui donnant la main pour la soutenir.

- Nous sommes heureuses pour toi Bella, tu as eu le courage de mettre fin à ton calvaire!! Dit une Alice enjouée.

- Oui, la nuit m'a fait réfléchir.

- Effectivement, nous l'avons entendu . . .

- Tu pensais à Edward dans tes rêves non?

Bella rougit à mes paroles. Elle avait retrouvé un air serein. Mais elle ne l'était pas tout à fait. Il restera à Edward le soin de lui donner des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Allez ma belle, on à juste le temps de te préparer, nous allons aider trois charmants garçons à rénover une maison cette aprem . . .

**POV Edward**

14h30 venait de sonner à ma montre. Les filles allaient donc bientôt arriver. Quand je parle des filles c'est Rosalie et Alice. Bella elle ne serait pas là. Elle passerait sûrement sa journée en compagnie de son petit ami. Cet espèce de clébard. Il ne l'a mérité pas. Il était trop gauche pour elle, trop grand, trop vulgaire. Trop tout. Après qu'elle soit partie hier, ma joie s'était effacée. J'étais sorti pour me calmer un peu. Et pour me plonger dans mes pensées. Pour me souvenir de la chaleur de ses douces mains, de son sourire envoûtant. Mes frères étaient venus me rejoindre environ une heure après, pour me dire que Bella avait appelé ses sœurs pour les prévenir que son petit ami arrivait car il nous trouvait dangereux. Je lus dans les pensées d'Emmett que Bella était en pleurs quand elle avait appelé Rosalie et que c'était à cause de Jacob. La peur et la colère m'ont envahi d'un coup, mais Jasper m'a calmé grâce à son don, sans complètement me faire oublier mes inquiétudes. Nous étions repartis tout de suite en suivant les filles pour surveiller qu'elles ne se fassent pas attaquer par les grosses bestioles.

Des bruits de pneus me sortirent de mes pensées. J'étais entrain de peindre le couloir de l'étage en blanc et me mis de la peinture sur ma blouse. J'entendis Emmett crier le nom de Rosalie et Jasper se dépêcher de rejoindre la voiture. J'écoutais les bruits venant du devant de la maison et trois sons me parvinrent : trois claquements de portes. Elle était donc venue !!! Un sourire se fendit sur mon visage pour s'effacer aussitôt, elle était en couple et peut-être bientôt mariée. PPFFFFF !!!!!! Malgré tout je descendis les rejoindre.

Elle était là à côté de la portière arrière. Encore plus jolie qu'hier.

- T'as vu Ed, Bella est venue !!

- Oui, je vois Emmett. Bonjour Bella.

Mon ton se voulait formel, presque froid, distant. Je ne voulais pas trop lui parler sinon, avec elle à coté de moi, je n'allais pas réussir à m'éloigner, à ne pas la toucher, sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau.

- Viens Rosalie, je vais te montrer la maison !!

- Ça te dit Alice?

- Oui, je veux bien. Ca ira Bella?

- Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Profite de ton aprèm.

Elles partirent tirées par leur nouveau chéri.

Et moi, qu'allais-je faire? Merci Emmett, merci Jasper et ça s'appelait des frères !! Non mais je vous jure !! J'envoyais des ondes de colère pour que Jasper les ressente et qu'il comprenne mon irritation. Pour toute réponse, il m'envoya des ondes pour me calmer et me faire ressentir sa joie, pour qu'elle m'envahit. Je détestai mon frère !!!

- Euh, ça va depuis hier, apparemment tu étais bouleversée quand tu as appelé ta sœur.

Je lui posais la question qui me hantait tant, je ne sais pas ce qui me pris.

- Ça va mieux merci. Désolée de t'avoir quitté, je . . . , j'avais appelé Jacob avant que je monte sur scène. Si j'avais su que j'allais te rencontrer et passer un bon moment en ta compagnie, je n'aurais pas fait.

J'avais bien entendu? Elle a passé un bon moment avec moi? Le soulagement me submergea. Mais elle était avec Jacob !! GGRRRRRR !!! Je grognai littéralement à cette pensée. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'à cette question ses yeux s'assombrissent?

- Ton retour avec Jacob s'est bien passé?

- Pas vraiment non, c'est la raison pour laquelle je pleurai quand j'ai appelé Rose. Il . . . Il a fait quelque chose et . . . Enfin . . . Mais sœurs mon fait prendre conscience de le quitter. Chose que j'ai faite ce matin d'ailleurs.

- Ah bon, que s'est-il passé? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas répondre à ma question. Elle n'étais plus avec lui, elle était seule, j'avais donc une chance. Une ombre était quand même au tableau. Que lui avait-il fait?

- Ça m'embête un peu si . . . Mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux, il ne sera plus là pour me faire du mal.

Il lui avait donc fait du mal. Je le maudissais, je n'avais qu' une envie, celle qu'il se trouve en fasse de moi pour le tuer. Je voulais tuer ce loup garou comme ça il ne lui fera plus de mal.

- Je suis très content que tu ailles bien, car une telle situation n'est jamais facile a digérer.

- C'était le moment, je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui. Je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et un évènement hier m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas l'homme avec qui je devais faire ma vie.

Je l'écoutai parler tout en l'emmenant près de la rivière qui passait derrière la maison. Cet endroit était magnifique et lui allait lui plaire. Elle était habillée de bleu foncé, de vert. On entendait l'eau de la rivière s'écouler, les oiseaux chanter. La végétation était luxuriante, magnifique. On se croirait dans une description d'un romantisme du XIX° siècle.

- Waouh, c'est magnifique. Quelle beauté !!

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Regarde une famille de lapins là-bas !!

- . . .

- Bella?

- Je ne savais pas qu'un tel paysage existai. Et moi qui vit ici depuis tout le début. J'en suis bouche bée.

- Oui, je te comprends. J'ai réagit comme toi la première fois que je suis revenue ici.

- Tu es venu il y a longtemps?

- Oui, euh, non . . . Enfin, il y a deux mois quand on est venu visiter la maison.

- Ah ok.

Nous continuâmes à marcher vers la rivière tout en continuant la conversation d'hier soir. Littérature, musique . . . Et ce pendant des heures. Il faisait presque noir, quand nous remontâmes vers la villa.

Je pris conscience que je reprenais peu à peu goût à la vie, avec Bella à mes côtés et je savais que ça me faisait que commencer . . .


	6. Découvertes

**POV Emmett**

J'emmenai Rosalie visiter la maison qu'on était entrain de rénover, le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine que nous n'utiliserons jamais. Il y avait ensuite, la pièce de jeu, elle fut étonnée à cette appellation, mais nous étions de grands enfants d'après tout de quelques décennies, la bibliothèque, l'atelier d'Esmée, le bureau de Carlisle et 5 grandes chambres. Je terminai bien sûr par la mienne. Car pendant tout ce temps je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de regarder son joli postérieur. Rebondi, ferme, pas trop large. Son jean le moulait parfaitement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mes mains les pétrissant doucement, sensuellement. Je ne pus m'abstenir de les effleurer, elle se retourna et me faisant un grand sourire, l'oeil malicieux. Ce qui me fit directement bander. Tout en l'emmenant dans ma chambre des idées coquines me traversant l'esprit.

- Quelle couleur comtes-tu utiliser pour les murs?

- . . .

- Emmett, houhou !!

- Oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas encore pour la couleur, ni pour la déco, j'aimerai qu'une femme s'en occupe . . .

- Oh !! En tout cas je te conseille de faire un dressing par là, de faire un une sorte de podium pour installer ton lit en face de la fenêtre et ici tu pourrais mettre une coiffeuse.

- Une coiffeuse? Tu me vois entrain de me maquiller et de me coiffer?

- Je pensais à ce que moi je pouvais faire dans cette chambre immense, elle fait le triple de la mienne!!

Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder malicieusement et ses yeux m'envoyaient un message. Enfin, je l'interprétai comme cela et je sautai sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres charnues se mêlèrent aux miennes dans une danse sensuelle, je les entrouvris et léchai les siennes afin qu'elle m'accorde ce baiser plus profond que j'attendais depuis notre séparation la vieille. Nos langues s'associèrent parfaitement. Mes mains vinrent se placer sur ses reins pour la plaquer contre moi; chose que je fis délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Notre baiser se fit plus passionné, Rosalie plaça ses mains sur la fermeture éclaire de ma combinaison de travail et la descendit malgré nos corps collés. Elle enleva mes manches et balada ses mains sur mon torse découvert. Elle frissonna, mais le froid l'excita encore plus. Mes mains firent descendre une de ses bretelles du débardeur noir qui la couvrait. Je quittai ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou afin d'embrasser ses épaules. Elle rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière en gémissant. Pressé de découvrir son corps, j'enlevai rapidement son vêtement et je découvris ses seins nus. Ils pointaient vers moi m'invitant à les couvrir de baisers. Chose que je fis passionnément, elle glissa en même temps sa main dans mon boxer et commença des vas et viens. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Quand . . .

-Et voilà la chambre d'Emmett. Oups, désolé, je ne savais pas. Excusez-nous.

- JASPER BARRE TOI D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Il referma la porte en rigolant. J'étais sur qu'il avait senti nos émotions et notre humeur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de me battre rageusement contre mon frère. Mais ma colère s'effaça bien vite car je m'étais promis hier soir de ne pas me jouer de Rosalie, d'y aller pas à pas pour la respecter. Cependant cette délicieuse expérience me fit prendre conscience que cette promesse allait être dure à respecter. . .

*

**POV Jasper**

J'emmenai Alice sur le perron de la maison pour laisser le temps à Emmett et Rosalie de passer dans la pièce suivante. Il fallait que je les laisse s'éloigner un peu car les envies sexuelles d'Emmett allaient faire réveiller mon désir et dans ce cas je ne pourrai pas me retenir de sauter sur la beauté qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

- Cette maison date de 1920, elle a été brûlée une dizaine d'années plus tard. La famille qui y vivait a été tuée un couple et les deux enfants, deux garçons. Le père de famille était médecin et sa femme, ne travaillait pas, elle s'occupait de leur deux enfants qui d'après ce qu'on sait, étaient turbulents et quasi incontrôlables.

- Elle est magnifique !! Tes parents ont décidé de l'acheter?

- Non, c'est nous, pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

- Oh, c'est adorable !!

C'est elle qui était adorable, un petit lutin. Elle sautait en tapant dans ses mains. Son attitude me fit craquer encore plus. J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser.

- Ils fêtent leur 10° anniversaire. Ils nous ont adopté au fil des années.

- Décris moi ta mère.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison et tout en parlant de ma famille, je lui fit visiter la maison.

- Elle est assez petite, cheveux couleur caramel, bouclés. Elle a un amour inconditionnel pour nous quatre, et dit souvent qu'elle a beaucoup de place pour nos futures femmes.

Et ta mère comment est-elle?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est décédée après notre naissance. Bella et moi sommes jumelles. De fausses jumelles physiquement mais dans notre cœur nous sommes 100% identiques.

- Et ton père?

- Il s'appelle Charlie, il est le shérif de notre ville. On l'adore toutes les trois et son passe-temps favori hormis le base-ball, est de se faire dorloter par ses trois filles.

- Mon père lui est médecin et s'occupe de soigner les personnes défavorisées. Nous sommes très fière de ce qu'il fait. Il a pourtant reçu de très belles offres ou il aurait pu faire une grande carrière Mais il a toujours refusé.

- C'est très honorable de sa part. Je comprends que vous soyez fiers de lui.

- Parle moi un peu de toi maintenant.

- D'accord !!! Je viens de passer mon diplôme et je compte continuer mes études dans la mode. Je compte faire beaucoup, beaucoup de vêtements. J'aime beaucoup relooker les personnes. D'ailleurs tu devrais laisser pousser tes cheveux!! _(ça pousse au moins les cheveux des vampires??lol) , _et euh . . . Cette tenue te vas très bien.

Elle rougit, son cœur battit plus vite et je déceler parmi ses émotions, du désir et de la joie. Je lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était magnifique.

- Merci beaucoup, elle est très utile pour la peinture surtout quand Emmett se met à faire le fou. Et je comprends pourquoi tes sœurs sont bien habillées, tu as un goût certain. Mais, je me posais une question, qu'a Bella? J'ai cru percevoir de l'angoisse et du soulagement. Ça un rapport avec hier soir?

- Oui, elle est très chamboulée, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand elle à rencontré ton frère, après qu'elle soit partie, ce matin au réveil, et là avant d'arriver.

La rencontre avec Edward l'a chamboulé, elle est tombait raide dingue amoureuse de lui, je m'en doutais d'ailleurs, j'avais pressenti nos rencontres.

- Comment ça?

- J'ai une sorte de 6° sens hyper développé, ensuite quand Jacob est venue la chercher et il s'est passé quelque chose dans la voiture.

Je l'encourageai du regard.

- Il . . . Il l'a forcé à avoir un rapport.

- QUOI?

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous en sommes occupées ce matin. Il ne l'approchera plus jamais.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Rosalie lui a dit que c'était terminé. Jacob ne voulait rien entendre, Bella est descendue de sa chambre et lui a dit que c'était terminé. Et là, il nous a fait peur à toutes les trois. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, était dans une rage folle et Sam son chef de groupe essayait de le calmer sans succès et je crois qu'il aurait explosé de rage sans l'intervention de Nikita.

- Nikita?

- Oui, c'est le chien de Pauline notre voisine. Elle a dû percevoir notre détresse nous la connaissons depuis qu'elle est toute petite, un chien adorable mais qui n'aime pas les inconnus, elle est venue vers nous en aboyant. Jacob a été distrait et Sam l'a éloigné de nous et ils sont partis.

- Mais il est fou celui là, il aurait pu vous faire très mal.

Connaissant les loups-garous grâce à notre rencontre des décennies plus tôt. Mais je sentis la tristesse envahir mon petit bouchon* _(les jeunes années d'une reine, Romy Schneider). _Tandis que nous approchions de la chambre d'Emmett, je sentis une sacré dose de désir sexuel qui en émané. Je décidais donc, d'ouvrir la porte pour les embêter et faire changer d'humeur ma petite Alice.

- Et voilà la chambre d'Emmett. Oups, désolé, je ne savais pas. Excusez-nous.

- JASPER BARRE TOI D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- Je suis confus. Désolé Alice, je ne voulais pas te montrer une scène aussi indécence.

- Tu n'y est pour rien Jasper, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Où se trouve ta chambre?

- Elle est à l'autre bout du couloir.

Nous avions décidé de prendre des chambres à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Mais celle que nous avions éloigné le plus restait celle de nos parents. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'entendre les grognements de leurs fils.

- Waouh !!! Elle est magnifiquement gigantesque !!! J'adore, j'adore !!! Tu as de la place pour faire un gigantesque dressing, waouh !!!!!

- Justement, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi, je savais qu'elle te plairait. Il te faudra beaucoup de place en plus.

Je ressenti vraiment une grande joie qui se dégagea d'elle. Et elle me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser. Je fus un baiser tendre au début mais après il se fit plus passionné, plus enthousiaste, plus ardent. Elle déboutonna délicatement ma chemise et fit passer ses mains sur mon torse. Elles étaient chaudes, agréables sur ma peau froide. Je caressai son dos à travers son maillot de flanelle, puis le soulevai délicatement. Je le fis passer par-dessus sa tête tout en continuant à l'embrasser. J'effleurai du bout des doigts sa nuque, ses épaules parfaites, ses hanches douces et lisses; Je remontais mes mains pour caresser ses seins qui étaient épousés impeccablement par mes mains. Elles étaient un écrin parfait. Je commençais à les malaxer tendrement. Son souffle s'accéléra. Et quand je descendis mes mains vers ses fesses elle m'arrêta brusquement.

Je fus inquiet instantanément car la peur l'envahit sur le coup. Qu'avais-je donc fait de mal?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est que je n'ai jamais . . . Jamais fait l'amour. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je ne ferai rien qui pourrais te faire du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit timidement, je l'a senti complètement rassurée.

- JASPER, EMMETT, ROSALIE, ALICE?

- Il faut qu'on descende, il commence à faire nuit et tu dois avoir faim.

- Oui, effectivement.

Nous descendîmes dans le jardin où Edward et Bella avaient installé une couverture et déballait un panier à pique-nique où toutes sortes de nourriture abondées. Toutes sauf la notre. Mais je savais qu'il nous serait facile de résister à notre nourriture. Nous ne pouvions pas faire de mal aux femmes que nous aimons . . . Sauf peut-être Emmett, notre nouveau végétarien. Mais pour l'instant je ne ressentait rien de tel venant de lui. . .

*

**POV Bella**

Nous avions passé un après midi et une soirée agréable. Pour finir, nous n'avions pas travaillé comme il était prévu mais. C'était bien mieux. Edward était tellement romantique, attentionné, agréable doux, patient. Je ne trouverais jamais assez de mots pour le qualifier. Dans la voiture Rosalie nous avait parlé de sa brève aventure avec Emmett. Apparemment elle aurait été jusqu'au bout si Jasper et Alice ne les avaient pas découverts dans cette situation. Mais ma grande sœur n'était pas gênée le moins du monde, elle était plutôt en colère d'avoir été dérangée. Alice elle parla très peu, contrairement à son habitude jusqu'à qu'elle nous explique qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir des rapports aussi vite avec Jasper. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais était sûre de faire l'amour avec lui pour sa première fois puisqu'elle allait vieillir à ses côtés. Mais elle s'attarda sur le fait qu'il était un gentleman et qu'il attendrait, qu'il évoluerai selon ses envies à elle.

Quand nous rentrâmes Pauline accourut vers nous. Elle venait sûrement rechercher sa voiture.

- Bonsoir les filles !!! Bonne soirée?

- Oui et toi? Lui répondais-je

- Parfait. Rosalie j'aimerai savoir si tu as terminé de réparer ma voiture?

- Oui, je l'ai finit ce midi.

- D'accord, merci. Je dois aller à Port Angeles demain après-midi.

- Tu as l'air bien heureuse Pauline. Que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai rencontré un garçon fabuleux à la Push cette aprèm et nous avons décidé de nous revoir demain à Port Angeles. Il habite là-bas pour ses vacances.

- Oh c'est génial !!! Comment s'appelle-t-il? À quoi ressemble-t-il? Que fait-il dans la vie? Quel âge as-t-il?

Alice était énervée comme à son habitude. Elle sautillait et applaudissant. Habitude qu'elle avait prise de très bonne heure quand une chose la remplissait de joie.

- Doucement Alice !! Alors il s'appelle Orlando, il a notre âge, il est plus grand que moi, cheveux châtains clair, et ils lui arrivent au niveau de la mâchoire, yeux marrons. Un dieu quoi !! Il est assistant cameraman et s'est un grand pitre qui se fait appeler Mister Jingles* (La ligne verte, Tom Hanks).

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi Pauline et si tu veux qu'on garde Niki demain n'hésite pas !!

- Merci les filles. Je viendrait te donner le chèque demain Rose et vous emmenez Nikita en même temps. Bonne nuit !!

- Avant de partir, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Maquillage, vêtements?

- Alice !! Grognais-je.

- Non merci Alice, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

- Salut !!

Nous regagnâmes nos chambres et nos lits trop occupées par nos pensées pour nous préoccuper de Charlie entrain de ronfler dans le canapé.

Décidément Cupidon n'avait pas chômé durant cette dernière journée . . .

****************************************************************************

Désolée pour l'attente. J'étais prise par les "exams". Bref . . . n'en parlons plus.

Les * font partis de mes films préférés. Parmi tant d'autres . . .

Merci pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions et vos idées (comme une petite bataille Edward/Jacob ^^


	7. Moment éternellement inoubliable

**POV Bella**

Nous avions passé une semaine formidable. Je n'aurai jamais cru, que faire du bricolage était aussi amusant. Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient géniaux !! Ils savaient faire beaucoup de choses. Comme monter eux-mêmes le sauna et poser le jacuzzi. Tout les murs de la maison, sauf ceux de leur chambres étaient peints en blancs pour laisser libre cours à l'imagination de leur mère Esmée. Et aucun meuble n'avait été posé. Seul le parquet ancien avait été remis à neuf.

La chambre d'Edward était simple, les murs étaient blancs et quelques notes de musiques noires étaient peintes sur le mur où se trouvaient la porte. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvaient une grande baie vitrée avec un petit balcon. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une tête de lit peinte par mes soins; je n'aurai jamais crue avoir autant de talents en décoration. Elle représentait une partition de piano, mais je ne sais pas qu'elle mélodie formaient les notes. Edward m'avait juste donné la partition sur papier et je l'ai représentée. Un grand cadre de lit de 2 mètres trônait contre le mur avec des draps blancs agrémentaient de notes de musique, et sur le mur de droite se trouvaient une étagère de la largeur et la hauteur du mur. Cette chambre étaient tout bonnement magnifique !!! Je savais qu'Edward allait rajouter des livres, des CD, et quelques objets de déco, mais j'avais hâte de la voir complètement terminée.

Celle d'Emmett et de Jasper ne manquaient plus que la déco finale également pour être terminées.

Celle d'Emmett était plus sophistiquée, verte pour la couleur de la forêt, grise pour la couleur du métal de ses éléments de musculation et des pièces de voitures neuves. Un podium avait été monté en face de la baie vitrée.

Et celle de Jasper était plus luxueuse, en lambris foncé vieillit, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin et un grand et très vieux coffre devant celui-ci .

- Eh oh Bella, tu m'écoutes?

- Oui Rose, je t'écoute.

- Ah oui? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit alors?

- Que tu n'avais pas encore couché avec Emmett.

- Ben oui, voilà où est le problème? Je l'attire pas ou quoi?

Rosalie nous soûlait. Avec Alice, nous l'écoutions toujours d'une oreille distraite quand elle parlait de sa vie sexuelle. Après tout ça ne nous regardait pas, mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

- Rose tu pourrais t'appliquer à faire les poussières, comme ça on sera plus vite chez les garçons, n'oublie pas qu'on passe à la décoration finale aujourd'hui !!

- Mais Alice, tu entends pas de quoi, je suis entrain de parler, c'est important. BORDEL !!

- Bon Rosalie, tout à l'heure quand tu verras Em tu lui demanderas au lieu de nous barber avec ça.

- Non, mais je vous dit, je ne l'attire pas, je suis sure qu'il ne me trouve pas belle, pas excitante, pas sexy, rien !! Et depuis que vous nous avez surpris avec Jasper ben il ne m'a même plus touché.

Nous nous assîmes à côté de notre sœur qui s'était effondrée dans le canapé.

- Ma belle, il te désire, ça se lit dans ses yeux, il veut juste attendre pour te montrer qu'il te respecte, qu'il voit en toi une femme a aimé plus qu'une poupée gonflable. C'est tout à son honneur, il t'aime et ne veut peut-être pas te brusquer. Mais je pense que tu dois lui en parler. Dans un couple il faut parler sinon tu reste sur les même problèmes et tu n'avances pas !!

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Et dire que c'est ma petite sœur qui en plus n'a jamais eu de copain qui me donne des conseils. . .

- Je suis ta sœur avant tout, je te connais par cœur, alors si moi, je ne peux pas te consoler qui le pourra?

- Emmett ?

- Alors tu vois que tu as la réponse, va le voir tout à l'heure et demande lui. Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui va avoir peur de parler à un mec ?!la rassura Alice

- Non, tu as raison, je le ferai cette aprèm.

- Parfait, on peut reprendre notre boulot? Demandais-je.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Au travail.

Je nous fis un panier repas car nous avions rendez-vous à midi à la villa. Et vu le temps de dehors, nous allons faire un pique-nique dans la maison.

J'avais hâte de retrouver Edward, depuis une semaine, j'attendais qu'il m'embrasse. J'en avait une folle envie. Mais je n'osais pas faire le premier pas, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, c'était tout le temps Jacob qui avait prit les devants. Au début, il était très patient, très doux. Mais il a suffit d'une fois que je lui dise non, pour qu'il me force. Et quand je pensais à cette première fois. J'en tremblais de peur et de douleur. C'était dans chez lui, j'étais allé le rejoindre car il était malade. Cela faisait, 2 mois que nous étions ensemble. Et malgré mes réticences et le fait que je le repoussais, enfin que j'essayais, il est entré en moi, et une douleur m'a traversé. J'en ai pleuré. Mais lui continuait. Il prenait son pied et se moquait de moi, de se que je ressentais.

Je savais qu'Edward ne ressemblais pas à Jacob. Il était beaucoup plus attentionné. Ma confiance grandissait peu à peu envers lui, mais je n'étais pas encore assez confiante pour m'abandonner à lui.

Après une habituelle séance de préparation, nous partîmes chez nos amoureux.

- Salut les beautés, on vous attendait !!

- Salut mon Emichounet !!

- Salut ma Rosalinette.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la fit virevolter et l'a porta pour l'entraîner de son côté.

- Salut ma belle.

Ça c'est Jasper, toujours, très discret. Mais l'amour se dégageait tellement de lui que c'était très pur.

- Bonjour Bella !! Comment vas-tu?

Ça c'est Edward, simple, mais toujours souriant.

- Bien, merci. Et toi?

- Ça va, viens il faut que je te montre quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Je le suivis à travers la maison. Quand nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre, je vis tout de suite qu'il avait placé tout ses livres. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés par camion le matin même ainsi que le reste de ses affaires, et celles de ses frères.

- Regarde ce livre, il est dans ma famille depuis plus de trois siècles.

- Waouh !!!! Edward, c'est une merveille !!!!

Il avait mis sur une de ses étagères une boite en verre, qui contenait un livre d'une épaisse couverture de cuir avec deux fermoirs sur les côtés. Il y avait des gravures encore visibles en anglais ou était écrit Romeo and Juliet et Shakespeare.

Pendant que je contemplais cette petite merveille, il mit une musique. Je reconnus tout de suite l'air de Debussy « Clair de Lune » ma mère était une férue de musique classique. J'écoutais souvent ses CD's pour essayer de me l'imaginer en mêlant les mélodies aux récits de mon père. Cet air provenait d'une boîte à musique ancienne en bois, un emblème tournant au rythme de la musique. Cet emblème était celui des Cullens. Je m'approchai d'Edward tout en écoutant la musique. Les larmes me virent aux yeux, je les fermais et je vis ma mère tourner avec sa robe de bal très imposante dans le kiosque de notre jardin.

Edward vint effacer les larmes de mes joues. J'ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait intensément. Je lui souris. Et à travers les dernières larmes qui coulèrent de mes yeux. Je vis mon Adonis les yeux pétillants me faire un sourire. Ses lèvres étaient belles, lisses, charnues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les toucher du doigt. Elles étaient froides mais tellement accueillantes. Accueillantes pour un baiser pur, parfait. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens afin de lui transmettre tout mon amour dans ce moment aussi accompli. Il se rapprocha de moi, doucement, très doucement pour nous faire vivre le moment le plus merveilleux de note vie. Et quand nos lèvres se touchèrent une joie indescriptible m'envahit. Nous entrouvrîmes notre bouche pour laisser nos langues fusionner dans une danse sensuelle. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il les serra dans mon dos afin de me rapprocher de lui. Un de mes mains s'agrippa à sa chevelure tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa nuque. Quand il mit fin à note baiser. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps pour ne pas briser cette union si parfaite et le temps de laisser à mon cœur reprendre son rythme normal.

*

**POV Edward**

Ce baiser avait été un moment tellement magnifique, merveilleux, que je ne voulais pas rompre notre étreinte. Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées l'extase s'est emparée de moi. Je n'étais plus sur terre mais dans une petite bulle. Bulle formée par notre amour tellement fort. Car pendant ce baiser j'avais aussi ressenti tout l'amour que je lui portais, l'amour qui aurait été envoyé par mon cœur si celui-ci battait encore. Le seul côté négatif qui s'était produit durant ce lapse de temps éternel était à cause du venin. Celui-ci avait envahi ma bouche dans le millième de seconde même où nos lèvres se sont touchées. Mais j'avais résisté à l'envie, l'amour l'emportant sur la faim.

- Et les gens on a faim nous sortaient de là !!! Oups, désolé.

Bella et moi nous rigolâmes. Ah cet Emmett, on le changera jamais !!

***************************************************************************

Voilà un beau petit chapitre pour fêter mes 21 ans !!!!

Vos reviews me feront un grand plaisir. Merci à tout mes lectrices qui me donnent leur avis et qui se plaisent dans la lecture de ma fic' !!!!


	8. Derniers moments paisibles

**Merci à toutes mes lectrices. Vos reviews me font bien plaisir :-D**

**POV Edward**

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi à décorer nos chambres . C'était un moment merveilleux nous nous amusâmes à placer les livres par ordre alphabétique quand Emmett entra et fit basculer notre pile si soigneusement rangée, il nous nargua. Je me ruai donc à sa poursuite quand, arrivés dehors, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie m'attaquèrent à coups de jets d'eau. Bella me rejoignit et fut reçue de la même façon. Une bataille d'eau commença. Les bouteilles d'eau furent vidées en quelques minutes.

Soudain Emmett se figea. J'entendis ses pensées : « Oh putain, je la veux tout de suite, non non Em, retiens toi, tu ne dois pas. » Nous échangeâmes avec Jasper un coup d'œil. Celui-ci était tout aussi inquiet que moi. Emmett avait déjà couché avec des filles, des humaines. Mais celle-ci était différente. Il n'y aurait pas que du sexe dans cette histoire, il y avait de l'amour, et pour un jeune vampire comme lui. Si jamais il lui faisait du mal, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Nous étions donc inquiet et Emmett connaissait les conséquences. Mais son désir pour Rosalie grandissait de jour en jour. Nous l'avions déjà prévenu d'attendre d'être sur de sa force mentale. « Bon allait, j'y vais; T'inquiète Eddy, je me sens bien » un coup d'œil à Jasper me permit de voir qu'il était confiant « il n'a pas faim, est juste affamé de sexe !! » Tout cela se passa en quelques secondes. Et Emmett emporta Rosalie. Celle-ci se lassa faire avec un grand sourire et ses sœurs rigolèrent avant de reprendre leurs attaques contre nous, pauvres vampires que nous étions.

Mais avec Bella le temps passait très vite. Et il fut l'heure de nous quitter. Ce moment fut encore plus dur que les jours précédents. J'emmenai Bella dans un coin de la maison, à l'écart de nos frères et sœurs et je l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce moment fut encore plus merveilleux que le premier. Cette fois-ci j'étais sûr de moi, sûr de résister à ma faim. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à que son cœur s'accélère aussi vite. J'étais fier de faire autant d'effet à une personne aussi charmante.

Rosalie était revenue toujours avec son grand sourire et Emmett fier de lui. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils se dirent au revoir avec une grande effusion de « je t'aime ma chérie », « à bientôt ma chérie », reviens moi vite ma chérie », « oh!! Mon Emmychounet, tu vas me manquer », « vivement ce soir » !! L'amour était beau, mais à profusion comme ce que nous vîmes était très dégoûtant.

Les filles à peine parties nous sautâmes carrément sur Emmett pour en savoir plus.

- Ah les mecs !! On l'a pas fait. Elle a décidé de venir ce soir après que son père soit couché pour nous prélasser dans le sauna. Apparemment elle ne se trouvait pas assez sexy pour une première fois. J'ai bien essayé de l'en persuader. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie vu comment elle était habillée. Ppfff les filles !!! Mais en tout cas, j'adore son coup de main !!

- Emmett !!! J'espere que tu lui as rendu la pareille. C'est le minimum pour un gentleman. Lui demanda Jasper.

- Je crois qu'elle appréciait mon coup de langue.

- Mais elle n'a pas succombé à ton charme, j'en reviens pas !!! Tu dois pas être aussi bon que ça au lit alors !!!

- Regarde le bon coté des choses. Tu pourras aller chasser, et te préparer aussi. Jte conseille de mettre ton boxer en imitation léopard. Elle sera très enchantée !!!

*

**POV Alice**

Dans la voiture. Nous ne pûmes nous retenir de demander ce qui s'était passé.

- Ah les filles !!! Il a un don ce mec !! Il est doué, vous pouvez pas savoir !!!! Hum !!! J'en soupire de plaisir. . .

- Ah Rosalie !! Épargne nous les détails.

- Alice, ne fait pas la pudique, tu est curieuse de savoir ce qu'on ressent. Quand vas-tu passer à l'acte? Hein?

- Je n'en ai aucune envie Rose. Je ne suis pas prête.

- Tu en as envie et tu es prête c'est juste qu'il te faut de la nouvelle lingerie. Nous irons demain matin à Port Angeles. Et oui ma belle jte connais par cœur, n'oublie pas que je susi ta grande sœur. . . Et toi Bella? Tu as vaincue ta peur de l'embrasser?

Elle rougit comme à son habitude!!!

- Ça, ça veut dire oui !!! Raconte !!!

- Il a mis « Clair de Lune », ses yeux pétillaient, et ses lèvres sont douces, nos langues dansaient à l'unisson. C'était magnifique !!

- Je suis fière de toi ma Bella d'amour, tu as pu vaincre ta peur. C'est parfait tout cela. D'ailleurs les filles il faudra me couvrir ce soir.

- Comment ça?

- Oui, le grand big bang c'est pour cette nuit, dans le sauna. Ça va être grandiose !!! Il faut que je me lave, que je me rase, que je me maquille, que je mette de beaux sous-vêtements, que je m'habille. Ca va prendre minimum 3 heures. Peut-être plus. . . Ah la la les filles, c'est affreux, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez !!

- Ne panique pas Rose. On va t'aider, mais n'oublie pas papa.

- Je commencerai à me préparer après le repas, et quand ça sera bon, j'appellerai Emmett, il m'attendra au bout de la rue. Et je sortirai par derrière.

- Si tu es sûre de toi, nous t'aiderons.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, notre père n'était pas encore là, mais il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Nous préparâmes des tortillas au poulet. Charlie adorait ça, et ça allait vite à manger et c'était pratique devant la TV. Ce soir il y avait un match de baseball et il n'aimerai sûrement pas le rater.

- Les filles ?

- Dans la cuisine papa !! lui répondais-je.

- Enfin à la maison !! Quelle journée. J'en ai marre de ses vols. C'est le troisième cambriolage en 2 jours et les malfaiteurs sont de plus en plus gourmands et de plus en plus brutaux. Ils ont assommé le premier couple. Ont battu violemment la femme de la deuxième maison. Et ont tiré sur le mari de la troisième maison. Il est à l'hôpital, et n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire !! Et la prochaine fois, ils vont faire quoi? Tuer quelqu'un?

- Bon papa, tu es à la maison le rassurais-je, ni pense plus. Détends toi. Et oublie le boulot.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais n'empêche, c'est inquiétant et tout ça dans notre petite ville. J'ai plus l'habitude de pourchasser un animal sauvage ou un adolescent aux hormones déjantées. Mais pas des cambrioleurs violents. . .

- Bon papa, il te reste 15 mn avant le match, va prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et détends toi !!

- Oui, tu as raison. En tout cas ça sens bon les filles !!

Nous mangeâmes devant le match. D'habitude Alice et moi n'aimions pas trop le sport mais pour changer les idées de Charlie, nous fîmes un effort. Rosalie préféra rester avec nous. Mais elle ne cessais de regarder l'heure. Après le match, elle sauta dans la douche. Et nous l'attendîmes dans sa chambre. Avec toutes les affaires dont nous aurons besoin pour l'aider à se préparer.

- Bon allez les filles !! On a que très peu de temps. J'ai dit à Emmett rendez-vous à 0H00 !

On a 1h30 !!

Bella se mit à brosser les cheveux de Rosalie et à les secher. Et moi, je me mis au maquillage. Je lui mis un fond de teint assez léger de la poudre et du fard à joues rose très léger pour lui donner quelques couleurs. Du fard à paupière beige et un trait d'eye liner. Rosalie n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'artifice. Elle était belle au naturel. Comme nous deux d'ailleurs. Encore un héritage de notre mère. Elle mit des sous vêtements de couleur noire en dentelle. Un pantalon blanc et un pull col V blanc. Ses cheveux étaient tressés.

- Rose n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain !!

- Non, mais ça va pas? Je n'en ai pas besoin, voyons Alice.

Juste au moment où nous avions terminé Emmett fit sonner son portable pour la prévenir qu'il l'attendait au bout de la rue.

- Bella tu vérifies?

Elle sortit sur la porte des pieds, et revins quelques instants après.

- C'est bon, tu peux venir, il dort.

- Ca va les filles? Jsuis belle?

- Mais bien sur !! Lui répondit une Bella agacée. Tu l'as toujours été.

- Bon j'y vais, je sera de retour avant le réveil de papa.

Elle nous embrassa puis sortit dans la nuit noire. Un frisson parcourut mon dos. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, comme si nous n'allions jamais la revoir.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice? Tu as l'air inquiète tout d'un coup !!

- J'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.

- Pourquoi elle ne reviendrait pas? Bon, je sais c'est inquiétant car c'est la première fois qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit à la maison. Mais elle reviendra. Et puis, que pourrait bien lui faire Emmett? On a passé toute la semaine chez trois hommes bien plus fort que nous et il ne sait rien passé.

- Oui, je sais. N'empêche . . .

- Allez viens, on va se coucher. N'oublie pas que demain, on va faire les magasins, il faut que tu sois en forme !!

- Comme si tu ne me connaissait pas Bella, c'est faire du lèche vitrine qui me maintient en forme. C'est ma dose d'héroïne.

- Allez la droguée, au lit !!

Avant de nous coucher, Bella reçu un message.

- Ca vient d'Edward : « Aimer c'est naître* et grâce à toi je suis né pour une seconde fois. Je t'aime ma Bella ».

- Alors ça c'est une déclaration Bella. Je crois qu'après ça tu oubliera définitivement Jacob. Car un autre homme t'était destiné.

- Il est merveilleux, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Viens ma belle, on va se coucher.

- Attends, je lui réponds : « Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un de vivant et grâce à toi, je suis sortie de l'enfer qui m'étais destiné ».

- Ah !! C'est beau l'amour . Jasper n'a pas arrêté de citer des poèmes cette aprèm.

Sur ce, nous allâmes nous coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une sonnerie nous réveilla, je me tournais vers le réveil de Bella. Nous avions décidé de dormir dans sa chambre car elle était la plus proche de celle de Charlie, donc elle était toujours la première réveillée. Celle de Rosalie était la plus éloignée. Je me tournais donc vers son réveil. Celui-ci affichai 2h32, nous nous regardâmes avec Bella et nous entendîmes Charlie pousser un juron. Elle sortit de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Bon Bella, mon second vient de m'appeler, il y a eu un nouveau cambriolage à deux rues de chez nous, je dois y aller. Apparemment il y a blessé grave.

- Fait attention papa.

- Mais oui, ma chérie, comme toujours !! Garde bien ton portable avec toi. A tout à l'heure.

A foutus cambrioleurs !! Il va vraiment falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour les avoir !!

Je rejoignit Bella dans le couloir. Elle avait le visage inquiet. Et nous savions déjà que nous n'arriverions pas à retrouver le sommeil avant le retour de notre père.

Surtout qu'au même moment, sans le savoir une chose affreuse venait de se produire.

*

**POV Rosalie**

Mon bel Emmett était là adossé à la voiture. Il portait une chemise noire assortie en contraste avec son pantalon blanc. Et quand il me vit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en me laissant découvrir ses dents blanches.

Waouh !!!!! Il me faisait littéralement craquer. Malgré mes talons aiguilles, je courus presque pour sauter dans ses bras. Il me réceptionna contre sa peau dure et froide.

C'était vraiment bizarre. La peau n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais ce sentiment me traversa très vite, car je me perdis bientôt contre ses lèvres extrêmement exquises.

- Alors ma belle, prête à passer une nuit de folie? Ce que tu as eu n'ait un petit aperçu.

- Oui, bien sur.

Pendant qu'il conduisait, je me pus m'empêcher de regarder son visage. En tenant une de ses mains entre les miennes.

- Hummm, ta peau est douce, et chaude. C'est très agréable. A tiens, ces trois hommes sont bizarres, regarde. On dirait les cambrioleurs qui sévissent à Forks en ce moment.

- Oui, peut-être. Mais je préfère regarder autre chose pour l'instant.

J'y jetais quand même un bref coup d'œil. Pour prévenir Charlie. Je trouverais bien une excuse pour justifier ma sortie.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Et Emmett se dirigea directement vers le sauna. Il était très excité cela je voyais. Et ça m'émoustillait encore plus.

Lemon!

Nous entrâmes dans le sauna. Nos lèvres s'agrippâmes l'une à l'autre instantanément à la fermeture de la porte.

Emmett m'arracha littéralement mon pull, et moi je tirais sur sa chemise pour coller ma poitrine encore vêtue contre son torse. Celui-ci n'étais pas froid grâce à la chaleur du sauna. Le jacuzzi se trouvait dans la même pièce. Il était rempli et l'eau bullait à souhaits.

Nous nous dévêtîmes mutuellement. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus. Son sexe était tendu. Mais j'en voulais plus avant de le sentir en moi.

Je rentrai dans l'eau suivie de très près par Emmett qui caressait mon dos.

*

**POV Emmett**

Rosalie était la femme parfaite. La seule femme qui m'aurait fait cet effet là sur cette terre. Et il a fallut 30 ans pour la découvrir.

Nous nous assîmes l'un à coté de l'autre. Elle me souriait à un point que j'en étais éblouie. Pas besoin de Jasper pour deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête. Un de mes mains étreignit ses seins doucement. Ils étaient fermes et pointaient vers moi. Je descendis ma main le long de son ventre vers son sexe. Je commençai à titiller son bouton rose. Elle soupira. Deux de mes doigts s'introduisirent dans son intimité. Je trouvais rapidement sa petite boule nerveuse et commença mes va-et-vient. Au début, ils étaient très légers et se firent au fil de ses soupirs et de ses cris, plus soutenus. Soudainement, elle s'agrippa à mon cou, rejeta violement la tête en arrière Son intimité se resserra et elle hurla mon nom. Je venais de lui donner son deuxième orgasme de la journée.

Sa bouche chercha la mienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans une furieuse recherche de l'autre.

- Emmett . . . Encore . . .

Je la pris dans mes bras, sorti du jacuzzi et l'allongea sur la serviette qui se trouvait sur le banc. Je la pénétrai d'un seul coup de rein. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses pour me donner le rythme. Notre entente fut parfaite. Elle cria encore une fois mon prénom, s'accrocha au banc et nous atteignîmes l'extase ensemble.

Je me retirai vivement car une odeur réveilla mes instincts de prédateur.

- Ah mince, une énorme écharde m'est rentrée dans le doigt. Regarde. Je saigne en plus !

Elle me montra l'écharde. Celle-ci était à moitié couverte de sang. Mes yeux durent changer de couleur.

Et l'instant d'après, son sang s'écoula dans ma gorge . . .

************************************************************************

* Ah ah ah !! la sadique se réveille MDR, la suite au prochain épisode.

Mais bon, j'ai eu des larmes aux yeux rien qu'à l'écriture de ces dernières phrases.

* le premier astérisque vient d'un auteur qui fera plaisir au petit prince lecteur de ma fic : Saint Exupéry.

Le deuxième d'Oscar Wilde

* Merci de me donner vos avis. Je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour faire un lemon, mais j'ai peur d'être trop "crue" sinon.


	9. Douleurs à venir

**Merci beaucoup à vous toutes qui me laissent des commentaires aussi gentils. Continuez . . . Pour mon plus grand bonheur !!!**

**POV Jasper**

- Ah Ah!! Je vais te mettre la pâtée !!

- Tu rigoles. C'est moi le plus rapide !!

- Tu es peut-être le vampire le plus rapide que je connaisse ou que j'ai connu. Mais aux jeux vidéos tu es nul !! Complètement nul !! Rétorquais-je à Edward

- Emmett . . . Encore . . . Nous entendîmes au loin

- Y a des moments, je détestes avec une ouie surdéveloppée.

- Te plaints pas au moins tu ne te ballades pas sa leur tête. Emmett nu est une chose !! Et toi alors n'en parlons pas. Un véritable asticot !!

- Comment ça un asticot? Un véritable boa oui !! Et Em tu le compares à quoi?

- Ah une larve d'asticot !!

J'en rigolais, une larve d'asticot !!! Il faudrait que le lui ressortes ça.

- Méfie toi, après cette nuit. Il te dira que c'est un Dieu au lit !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai bien.

En tout cas, tout ça m'émoustille, j'aimerai bien faire un petit tour dans ma chambre.

- Ggrrr Jasper !!

- T'es au courant que c'est énervant de ne pas pouvoir avoir de pensées personnelles !!

- Et moi de sensations intimes, sans que tu le saches !!

- C'est vrai qu'on est quasi ex æquo la dessus.

Brusquement, nous nous arrêtâmes. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Je sentis l'envie et soudainement le soulagement. Emmett venait de mordre Rosalie. Je me tournai vers Edward. Il venait lui aussi de comprendre. Nous nous ruâmes vers le sauna. J'ouvris grand la porte.

Emmett était encore à califourchon sur Rosalie. Il se tourna vers nous, un filet de sang dégoulina encore de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient noirs d'envie. Je sentis qu'il ne s'était pas rassasié. Il en voulait encore. Avec Edward, nous l'attrapâmes pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible de Rosalie. La bataille fut rude, il ne se laissa pas faire. Se débattit, mais à deux nous réussîmes à le faire sortir du sauna. J'envoyai une vague de calme. Et Edward se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Rosalie.

- C'est bon, jme contrôle. Je vais dans les bois. Vas-y. Sauve là si tu peux. Me supplia-t-il.

Et il courut en direction de la foret ou il disparut rapidement.

Je rejoignis donc Edward afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Quand je rentrai dans le sauna.

Elle était étendue sur le banc. Son cœur ne battit plus. Je ramenai une serviette pour la déployer sur le corps nu de Rosalie.

- Que faut-il faire? Lui demandais-je

- Il faut lui faire un massage cardiaque. Mais il faut arrêter le saignement. Apportes moi un vêtement.

Heureusement que nous étions assez fort pour résister à la vue du sang. Nous ne respirions d'ailleurs plus.

- Compresse le tissu entre son cou pour stopper le saignement. Pendant que j'essaie de faire battre son cœur. Il est peut-être encore temps . . . Un-et-deux-et-trois-et-quatre-et-cinq-et-six-et-sept-et-huit-et-neuf-et-dix-et-onze-et-douze-et-treize-et-quatorze-et-quinze-et-seize.

Il S'arrêta. Lui influa par deux fois de l'air. Et nous écoutâmes. Rien.

- Un-et-deux-et-trois-et-quatre-et-cinq-et-six-et-sept-et-huit-et-neuf-et-dix-et-onze-et-douze-et-treize-et-quatorze-et-quinze-et-seize.

Il lui influa de nouveau de l'air. Et nous écoutâmes. Toujours rien.

- Tu crois qu'elle a encore assez de sang au moins?

- Aucune idée. Pour cela il faudrait que l'un de nous pose ses lèvres sur la morsure. M'expliqua Edward.

Nous nous regardâmes. Lequel de nous deux oserai se mettre si proches du danger?

- Si seulement papa, m'avait expliqué comment il sentait la quantité de sang sans s'approcher de la morsure.

- Je vais le faire. Je suis allé chasser avec Emmett tout a l'heure. J'y arriverai.

- Jasper, il faut que tu sois sur de toi. Sinon . . .

- T'inquiètes. Que faut-il que je fasse exactement?

- Tu approches ta bouche, et tu essais de ressentir la quantité de sang. Il lui faut au moins 50% de la quantité normale qu'elle peut contenir. Ça suffira pour que le venin progresse et la transformes. Tu le sauras automatiquement.

- Ok.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et m'approchai de la morsure. Je jaugeai très rapidement la quantité.

- Un peu moins de la moitié.

- Ok. Essayons.

Edward se remit à faire du massage cardiaque.

Et au bout de la troisième fois, nous entendîmes un faible battement. Son cœur est reparti. Elle était sauvée, du moins pour devenir vampire.

*

**POV Emmett**

Qu'avais-je fais? J'ai toujours voulu ne pas devenir un monstre. Je n'ai jamais tué. Carlisle m'en a toujours empêcher. Mais là, j'avais mordu la femme que j'aimais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Certes, je n'avais jamais été confronté au sang humain. Mais là. Trois cerfs, et deux pumas étaient quand même passés de vie à trépas. Pour que je sois fort.

Non, j'avais échoué, je ne pouvais plus vivre. Le pire est que j'avais aimé sentir son sang. Quelle odeur délicieuse !! Quel goût affreusement irrésistible !! Quelle sensation dans ma bouche !! Un sang chaud, d'une odeur particulière. Ça me rend fou. Rien que d'y penser j'en redemande encore. Mais le sien, pas celui d'une autre.

Tous ces sentiments ce bouffaient. J ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de me poser la même question : pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Tuer la femme qui avait fait battre mon cœur depuis tant de décennies. Pour cela je méritai la mort. Peut-être arriverai-je à rejoindre l'Italie avant qu'Edward ne comprennent. . .

- EM-ME-TT !!!!! Cria Jasper

- Je suis là. . . Réussis-je a dire dans un flot de sanglots.

- Et mec, elle est vivante, le processus de transformation a débuté. Dans environ 3 jours un nouveau vampire va naître !!

- Non, tu rigoles ??

Le bonheur m'envahit. Elle était vivante, je ne l'avais pas tuée pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et j'allais pouvoir vivre des siècles et des sicles avec elle !!!

- Enfin, ton humeur change !!

- Où l'avez-vous installé? Lui demandai-je tout en me dépêchant de rejoindre la maison.

- Dans ta chambre. A partir de maintenant il faudra la surveiller. Mais je dois te dire qu'elle va énormément souffrir, tu l'entendras hurler. Elle peut même implorer la mort. Tu te souviens te ta transformation? Et ben elle va le vivre. Il faudra que tu sois fort Em, pour la soutenir. Je peux te dire que quand Carlisle à transformer Edward. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu et à même voulu abroger ses souffrances. Il m'a dit une fois, que ces 3 jours là ont été les plus durs de toute son existence. Ça va être dur pour elle, mais pour toi aussi car tu es la cause de sa douleur. Mais nous seront là, ne t'inquiète pas!!

- Ok, merci.

Les propos de Jasper m'inquiétèrent. Je me souvins de ma souffrance. Le feu, la douleur, les derniers battements de mon cœur, ma nouvelle famille qui me rassurait, me prenait la main. Et à mon réveil, la soif, mes sens développés, La peur quand j'ai vu le visage balafré de Jasper et l'attaque Je secouais la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à mes premiers moments vampiriques : Edward avait hérité d'une cicatrice à l'épaule et Esmée avait traversé la baie vitrée à cause d'un de mes nombreux coups de poings. . .

Je ne vis même pas que nous étions arrivés à la villa. Quand je me tournai vers Jasper, je vis qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Pour protéger la famille il avait foncé sur moi. Il avait immédiatement comprit que j'allais l'attaquer et ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se mette en travers de mon chemin. Son expérience de combattant lui permettait de me faire face sans craintes. Heureusement, je ne l'ai que mordu au cou.

- Ah, vous voilà. Il faut l'habiller avant que ses souffrances ne commencent. Et appeler les parents pour les prévenir, ils voudront sûrement revenir plus tôt.

- C'est obligé ?? Demandais-je honteux.

- Bien sûr Em, Carlisle voudra vérifier le processus. Si celui-ci se déroule comme prévu.

- Si tu le dis. Vaut mieux que je les appelles moi-même alors.

Je pris mon portable et composait le numéro de téléphone de mes parents. Carlisle répondit au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Allo, Emmett?

- Salut papa, ça va?

- Oui,merci et vous?

- Euh . . . Si tu pour toi le fait que je viens de mordre ma copine après qu'on est couché ensemble veut dire que ça va. Alors ça va !!

- EM-ME-TT !!! Bon, on prends le premier avion et on sera là dans 24 heures !! Et tes frères ça va?

- Oui, ils vont bien, ils habillent Rosalie. Edward veut te parler.

- Allo papa? Ne t'inquiète pas, on à la situation en main. N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà vécu trois transformations.

- Je le sais, mais on rentre quand même.

- Ben alors, on vous attends à Forks.

- A Forks?

- Oui, on a racheté notre ancienne maison, et on été entrain de la retaper pour votre anniversaire.

- Quelle bonne idée !! Ta mère va être heureuse, elle a toujours adoré cet endroit !!! Bon, a bientôt et n'hésite pas à m'appeler au moindre problème.

- Ok, Jasper vous dit bonjour. Et on vous souhaite un bon retour alors.

- A bientôt fils.

Je mettais rapprocher de Rosalie pendant la conversation téléphonique d'Edward et de Carlisle. Elle était tellement belle ma chérie. Elle était comme endormie pour le moment. Mais la douleur arrivera tôt ou tard. Et son visage d'ange se transformera, se crispera, se déformera sous les cris. Et tout ça à cause d'un moment d'inattention. . .

- Ça ira Em, pour l'instant, on sera là, après les parents vont revenir. Et tout ira bien. . .

Soudain je vis Edward se figer, il se tourna vers Jasper.

- Quoi ?? les mecs ?? J'ai zappé quelque chose ??

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Il va falloir prévenir Bella et Alice. . .

******************************************************************************

]* Voilà mon nouveau chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière, pour cause, j'ai mis 15 jours à l'écrire. Ce n'est pas l'angoisse de la page blanche, mais plutôt le fait que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire :o . . .

* Merci à toutes mes lectrices, vos commentaire me font très plaisir à chaque fois. . .

* Comment voyez-vous la réaction de Bella et d'Alice?


	10. Mensonge inévitable

**Merci à la petiote souris, à twilight-alice-jasper, à alicew59, à lena -lna933- ça me fait bien plaisir ^^**

**A vous le nouveau chapitre !!! **

**Bonne lecture 3 **

*****************************************************************

**POV Edward**

IL fallait qu'on trouve vite une idée. Leur dire la vérité? Mais dans ce cas là, il faudrait qu'on les transforme aussi à cause des Volturis. Sauf si on trouvait une idée pour leur cacher la vérité, on pourrait leur dire. Mais je refuse de transformer Bella, sa vie d'humaine lui serait plus appréciable que ma pauvre vie de vampire. Même si maintenant grâce à elle je vois mon avenir plein de bonheur. Et Jasper qu'en pensait-il? Voudrait-il transformer Alice?

_Alice va souffrir, perdre sa sœur aînée sera un véritable calvaire. Elles s'adorent toutes les trois, elles ne se sépareraient pour rien au monde. Mais là, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Il faudrait qu'elle choisissent entre son père, Bella et Rosalie. Ce choix serait trop cornélien, trop douloureux. Surtout qu'Edward ne voudrait pas transformer Bella. Non, il faudrait que je lui évite ce choix. Il me faudra la transformer sans son avis._

_- _Jasper, penses-tu que transformer Alice sans lui dire ce qu'il l'attendant serait mieux que de lui éviter de choisir?

- Oui, je pense. Elle sera trop malheureuse. Elle aime sa famille plus que tout. Et Bella aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. Ça sera mieux.

- Mais, elles vont perdre les bons côtés de la vie d'humaine avec tous les événements qui s'en suivent. L'université, le sexe, les enfants . . .

- Elles pourront aller à l'université, se taper des parties de cul autant qu'il leur en plaira. Et les enfants, c'est sur que ça sera terminé. Mais je sais qu'Alice n'en aurait pas voulu. Elle préférait adopter. Bella je ne sais pas. Et encore une chose. Elles seront fortes, Bella ne se fera plus viol . . .

_- _QUOI ????? BELLA S'EST FAIT VIOLER ????? PAR QUI ???????

_- _Calme toi, elle ne voit plus ce salaud. C'était son ex. Jacob.

_- _LE LOUP GAROU ?????

- Oui, et en plus c'est avec son grand-père qu'on a signer le pacte.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pacte? Nous demanda Emmett.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici la toute première fois. On s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'avions pas le droit de franchir les frontières de leur territoire ni eux la notre et sur le fait que le pacte serait rompu si on décidait de changer de régime, se porter vers les humains si tu préfères donc nous n'aurions plus le droit de revenir ici pour le reste de notre existence. Lui répondit Jasper.

- OUAIS BEN MOI JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS ALLER DEGOMMER UNE PETITE TETE DE CLEBARD PUANT !!!!!!

- Edward calme toi. Alice et Rosalie ont déjà viré le loup. Et maintenant que nous sommes là, il ne viendra pas. Bella commence à s'en remettre grâce à toi. Donc je disais, que Bella sera plus en sécurité vampire qu'humaine.

- Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais je ferai comme Carlisle, je l'a transformerai que si sa vie en dépend. Et Charlie tu y penses? Tu vas pas le transformer lui non plus.

- Arf, j'allais l'oublier . . .

- Je vous propose quelque chose, nous allons trouver une excuse du genre qu'on s'est enfuit ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et nous attendrons le réveil de Rosalie pour lui en parler et savoir ce qu'elle compte faire, après ce sont ses sœurs elle sera le plus apte à décidé. Nous Nous proposa Emmett.

- Bonne idée. Alors il faut trouver une bonne excuse avant l'aube. . .

*****

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demie que Charlie était parti. 5 heures que Rose était partie. Elle devrait bientôt arriver. Ça m'inquiétait. Avec Alice, nous ressentions quelque chose de très malsain. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Nous entendîmes un crissement de pneus et une voiture qui se gara devant chez nous.

- C'est Edward et Jasper !!! Cria Alice.

- Et Rose??

- Aucune idée !!

Nous descendîmes rapidement pour leur ouvrir la porte.

Ils nous regardèrent avec avidité. Nous nous redîmes compte que nous étions vêtues de notre nuisette qui nous arrivait aux cuisses. Alice alla chercher la couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé et nous en enveloppa toutes les deux.

- Où est Rosalie?

Cette question put paraître directe. Mais nous étions inquiètes.

C'est Edward qui nous répondit :

- Elle est partie avec Emmett cette nuit.

Elle nous a laissé une lettre pour vous.

Edward nous tendis la lettre, je l'a pris et l'a lu. La tête d'Alice était posée contre mon épaule.

Les filles, papa,

Cette lettre risque fort de vous surprendre mais avec Emmett nous avons décidé de partir pour apprendre à se connaître mieux !! Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus. L'amour m'a donné des ailes et celles-ci nous ont portaient loin de toute population et surtout de téléphone et d'internet.

Papa, ne cherche à me retrouver, et n'alerte pas le FBI. Je reviendrais. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous aime fort.

Rosalie

- Mais qu 'Est-ce qui lui a pris?? Quelle idiote d'aller se retrouver au pays de nulle part sans nous dire au revoir avant !!!! Charlie va la tuer quand elle reviendra.

- Nous sommes aussi surpris que vous. Nous avons trouvé cette lettre sur le lit d'Emmett.

- Et en plus elle n'a pas pris de fringues !!

- Alice, là n'ai pas la question elle n'a pas le droit de partir comme ça sans prévenir, sans nous dire où elle va. Je te jure que je la tuerai avant Charlie !!!

- Bella, calme toi, elle est majeure, elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout. Et elle nous écrit qu'elle va revenir. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre ce qui m'embêté est qu'on devait aller faire les magasins ce matin et qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé sa carte bleue. Je n'ai pas assez de fric pour ça !!

Alice pouvait être désespérante quand elle le voulait. Comment pouvait-elle penser à sa garde robe quand notre sœur été partie et notre père entrain de courir après des cambrioleurs de plus en plus dangereux.

- Alice, tu m'énerves !!!

- Ah, Bella, détends toi !! Ne flippe pas pour Rose, elle s'est-ce qu'elle fait. Et regarde papa va rentrer. Je le sais.

- Euh, les filles. Ne vous disputez pas. Ils reviendront. Et pourquoi nous n'irions pas faire un tour en ville demain Alice, tu pourras faire flamber ma carte bleue si tu le souhaites.

- Ah, Jasper, ça serait merveilleux !! Je te préviens, met de bonnes chaussures. Nous allons marcher toute la journée. Et puis, en même temps. Je m'occuperai de t'acheter un beau tissu pour te faire un costume. Tu seras craquant comme ça.

- Ok ok !! Mais nous devrions être rentré pour demain soir jte préviens. Nos parents vont rentrer dans la nuit donc il faut que je sois là.

- Pourquoi rentrent-ils si tôt?

- Pour botter les fesses d'Emmett quand il seras de retour.

- Oh !!! D'accord, dans ce cas, il faudra que je leur achète un petit cadeau !!

Je soupirai de fatigue, Alice me fatiguait. La voilà qui sautiller partout dans le hall d'entrée les fesses à l'air. Jasper la regardait avec passion, l'air beat et tout à fait idiot. Je me demande comment il faisait pour la supporter. Moi, elle me soûlait !!! Rah qu'elle était agaçante !!!

Edward, lui, rigolait en la regardant. C'est vrai qu'elle était ridicule. Il se tourna vers moi. Et me sourit. Une lueur d'un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux. Mais ils s'assombrirent soudainement, chose que je ne compris pas.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward?

- Je pensai juste à un truc.

- Tiens Bella, regarde, voilà papa !! Vous devriez rester les garçons. Papa voudra sûrement connaître les frères de l'abruti qui a enlevé sa fille.

- Abruti?

- Oui, c'est pour vous préparer un peu à sa réaction.

- Ah, faut pas demander alors !!

Charlie se gara devant le garage, sortit de sa voiture en trombe et courut vers nous. Alice pendant ce temps se dépêcha de se remettre sous la couverture pour ne pas donner une deuxième crise cardiaque à notre père car la première allait sûrement arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Que se passe-t-il les filles? Et qui sont ses deux là?

- Papa, je te présente Edward et Jasper Cullen. Ils sont venus nous apporter une lettre de Rosalie.

- Rosalie? Une lettre? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Viens t'asseoir papa.

- Non, non, non !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rosalie.

Edward prit la parole. Car malgré que nous connaissions notre père, il nous faisait peur dans ses moments là car tout ce qui concernait ses filles était ca-pi-tal !!!

- Monsieur, votre fille Rosalie est partie avec notre frère Emmett cette nuit dans le but se passer du temps avec lui.

- CO-CO-COMMENT CA??

- Oui, elle vous a laissé cette lettre.

Il lui tendis la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de notre père devint plus rouge.

- COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU??? ET QUI EST VOUS D'AILLEURS ??

- Nous sommes venus de Seattle. Nous avons acheter la vieille maison à la sortie de la ville pour l'anniversaire de mariage de nos parents. Et pour devancer votre question. Notre frère à 22 ans, il est sérieux et prendra soin de votre fille.

- AH OUI C'EST ETRE SERIEUX QUE D'ENLEVER MA FILLE EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA NUIT ??

- Ils ont prit leur décision seuls. Nous n'étions même pas au courant. Si vous le souhaitez, mes parents prendront contact avec vous des leur retour qui devrait se faire d'ici 24 heures.

- J'Y COMPTE BIEN !!!

- Papa calme toi, osais-je il n'y à pas mort d'homme. Va plutôt de reposer tu as passé une grosse nuit, ça te feras du bien. Si bien, pour maintenant le mal est fait. Elle est partie, elle reviendra comme promis et à ce moment là tu d'énerveras. Pas aujourd'hui sinon tu vas nous tomber dans les bras d'épuisement.

- VOUS DEHORS !!! ET PREVENEZ MOI DES QUE VOS PARENTS SERONT RENTRES !! SI BIEN POUR ELEVER DES FILS COMME CA ILS MERITENT UNE BONNE LECON AUSSI !!!!

- Bien sur monsieur. Nous sommes désolés, des tracas qu'ont provoqué leur décision. Bonne journée monsieur.

- OUAIS C'EST CA !!

- Salut les filles !!

- A tout à l'heure mon Jasper.

Alice avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase. Il ne fallait pas nous remettre en colère notre Charlie !! La porte à peine fermée ou claquée. Charlie nous sauta dessus pour avoir plus d'explications. Comment les avons-nous rencontrés, depuis combien de temps, comment étaient-ils bons ou méchants? Comment se comportaient-ils avec nous? Tout y passa.

Nous parvînmes à l'envoyer au lit, et nous aussi par la même occasion.

Alice était surexcitée en vue de sa prochaine sortie elle mit son réveil pour 9h00. Et moi je courus aux toilettes à cause d'une nausée qui me retourna l'estomac . . .

************************************************************************************

* Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

* J'ai écrit ce chapitre en regardant « Le temps d'un Automne » ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'adore ce film !!

* Je poste aussi cette fic sur mon skyblog : .fr


	11. Shopping et plus si affinités première

**Merci chez lectrices lena -lna933, Johanna, lapetiotesouris.**

**Bonne lecture 3**

***************************************************************

**POV Alice **

Il y avait un truc qui clochait avec cette histoire. Maintenant que j'étais au fond du lit de Bella, seule, je me demandais ce qui s'était passé. Mais mon petit quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas en danger et que nous l'a reverrions très bientôt.

- Ca va ma belle?

- Bof, jme sens toute barbouillée.

- Couche toi, et essaye de dormir, cette histoire et cette nuit blanche t'a épuisée.

- Tu vas dire que je me répète mais Rose va se faire tirer les oreilles !!

- On t'aid . . .

Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Quand mon téléphone vibra, il était tout juste 9h00, je me levai prudemment afin de me pas réveiller Bella. J'entendis les ronflements de Charlie dans la chambre d'à côté. J'espérais qu'il me se réveille pas avant que je sois partie.

Je me préparais rapidement, pris un petit déjeuner en coup de vent et sortit afin d'attendre mon Jasper dehors.

Quand il arriva, il sortit de la voiture. Mon beau mec courut vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer !!!! Quand il s'arrêta, il vira ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étincelaient. Son visage se rapprocha de moi. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. D'abord ce fut un simple baiser, ses lèvres étaient douces, froides mais délicieuses. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin de laisser nos langues danser sous l'effet de l'amour. Son baiser m'emporta. Quand il lâcha prise. Je me perdis dans ses bras. Son torse était dur mais agréable, réconfortant, rassurant. J'avais envie de le découvrir. D'explorer son buste, son dos, sa nuque, son ventre, son sexe.

Je rougis à cette pensée, comme si il avait compris il essaya de me ramener doucement à la réalité grâce à son souffle froid contre mon cou. Mais ce fut pire encore car ça me donna des frissons. Je désirai cet homme !! Je me sentais prête aujourd'hui à franchir ce pas qui jusque là me faisait peur. . .

- Tiens Alice ma carte tu fais ce que tu achètes ce que tu veux avec. Moi jte suis et je porte les sacs (note de l'auteur : Génial cet homme, mais il n'existe que dans mes rêves ^^).

- Oh, Jasper je t'adore !!! Ça va pas être de la tarte à me suivre, j'espère qu tu es en forme !!

Je l'embrassai rapidement et commençai la visite du centre commercial.

Durant cette journée, tout y passa. Bijoux, chaussures, maquillage, coiffeur, fringues, tissus, maroquinerie, et . . . Lingerie. . .

Le temps avec Jasper passait très vite, j'étais très heureuse, je ne m'inquiétait de rien, ni de Charlie et de ses cambrioleurs, ni de Rosalie partie on ne sait où. Le bonheur planait autour de moi, je souriais toute seule.

Le seul moment de gène que j'ai éprouvé, a été mes achats chez Orcanta. J'en étais rouge. Le pire a été que Jasper a tenu à me suivre. Il souriait à la vue de mes joues en feu.

Je l'évitai dans tout le magasin. Mais je gardai un œil sur lui pour voir ce qu'il aimait jusqu'au moment où il s'attarda sur un ensemble blanc guêpière string, porte-jarretelles.

Trop osé pour moi, beaucoup trop. Mais je glissai quand même à l'oreille de la vendeuse de me mettre cet ensemble dans mon sac d'achat. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait?? Je ne me reconnaissait plus. L'amour me donnait des ailes !!!

Sur la route du retour, je comptai mes achats : 20 m de tissus pour me faire une robe et un costume à Jasper et d'autres choses qui seront guidées par mon imagination pour ses parents, cinq pantalons, quatre jupes, quatre robes, des bijoux à gogo, trois sacs à mains, six paires de chaussures et trois ensembles lingerie. Au fur et à mesure que je calculai tout ça, mon visage pâlit au moins 40 achats . . .

- Mon dieu !!!!

- Que se passe-t-il Alice?

- J'ai dû dépenser énormément. Au moins 1500 $$$ Et le pire est que j'ai oublié d'acheter du vernis pour aller avec ma robe rouge !!

Mais que se passait-il? Je me m'inquiétait même pas de l'argent que j'avais dépensé, et qui ne m'appartenais pas !!!

- C'est bizarre, j'ai dépensé tout ça et je m'en moque !! Je suis heureuse, très heureuse, je ne m'inquiète de rien. Ce n'est pas mon genre . . .

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont tes endorphines qui se sont libérées lors de tes achats !!

- Mouais . . . En tout cas, merci, de m'avoir supporté autant de temps. Je sais que je suis chiante dans ses moments là, même Rosalie n'arrive pas à me suivre.

- Ça était un plaisir, je suis increvable alors profites-en !!! La prochaine fois je t'emmène dans un défilé de haute couture et tu te feras vraiment plaisir. Où tu t'achètera du tissu très délicat pour te faire plein de vêtements.

- OH OUI JASPER CA SERAIT MERVEILLEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je sautai littéralement sur mon siège quelle joie ça serait . . . J'embrassai vivement Jasper sur la joue. Son regard s'assombrit rapidement mais il redevint joyeux aussi vite. Soudain, un bruit nous parvint, et Jasper faillit perdre le contrôle de la voiture.

- Tiens, je crois qu'on a crevé !!

- Tu me ferais pas le coup de la panne au moins?

- Ah non ma beauté, malheureusement ça sera pour plus tard.

IL me fit un clin d'œil et je le suivis dehors. Effectivement, le pneu était crevé. Et en plus il se mit à pleuvoir !!

- Rentre dans la voiture ma Lice tu vas être trempée sinon, je me débrouillerai seul.

Je m'installai dans la voiture, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes !!!

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il rentra dans l'habitacle il était trempé. Je lui passais un peu de tissu pour qu'il puisse se sécher. Il me le refusa. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, son visage était magnifique, trempé, des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux. Son tee-shirt moulait son corps. Je pouvais distinguer ses muscles à travers le tissu.

Ma main se porta d'elle-même vers ce corps fabuleux. Je la posé doucement, je levai mes yeux vers son visage d'ange. Il me regarda avec intensité, une lueur de désir dans ses prunelles de couleur miel . . .

********************************************************

* Alors alors ????

* Partie 2 dans quelques jours, là je révise !!!


	12. Deuxième partie

**Merci de continuer à me soutenir 3 !!**

**POV Jasper**

J'avais passé une bonne journée avec Alice. Elle était délicieuse et si énergique. Sa créativité m'enchantait, j'adorais ce genre de fille. Qui plus est, j'allai lui servir de mannequin donc il fallait que ça m'enchante. 

Le temps passait vraiment très vite avec elle. Elle avait fait tous les magasins du centre commercial durant la journée et elle n'était pas fatiguée. 

Quelle fille merveilleuse !!!! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder sans sourire. Je dus avoir l'air très bête car à plusieurs reprises les vendeuses me regardaient en rigolant. Mais je m'en moquais juste ma belle pouvait réussir à m'émouvoir aujourd'hui.

Le seul point noir du jour était l'humeur réelle d'Alice. Elle était effondrée. Entre le travail de Charlie, la soi-disant fuite de Rosalie et pour autre chose que je n'arrivai pas à cerner. Alors je décidai donc de me servir de mon don. Celui d'influencer les sentiments des gens.

Sur la route du retour. Je promis à Alice de l'emmener voir un défilé. Elle en était devenue folle. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'elle voulait embrasser avant de sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre ma joue. Mes sentiments vampiriques vinrent troubler ce délicat moment. Mais je me repris vite. 

Je n'étais pas un bleu comme Emmett!!

Pendant ce laps de temps très court, je quittai la route des yeux. Et un bruit nous survint. J'avais donc touché le caillou. Pourtant de loin, je l'avais très bien vu, mais ma belle me troublait tant que je l'avais oublié. Nous sortîmes de notre habitacle pour voir les dégâts et il se mit à pleuvoir. 

J'intimai Alice de rentrer pour pas qu'elle n'est froid et aussi car le vent s'était levé et il passait derrière Alice pour me venir au visage. Son odeur me parvenait donc. Et fit remonter immédiatement mes instincts. J'étais peut-être vampire depuis plus d'un siècle mais je devais réapprendre à supporter l'odeur de ma belle petite humaine. J'étais peut-être pas un bleu. Mais cette odeur, m'émouvait tellement, qu'à chaque fois j'en été retourné.

Après avoir changé la roue, je rentrai dans la voiture. Bien heureux que je ne connaisse pas le froid. Sinon mon visage aurait été défiguré à cause d'un rhume !!

Les sentiments d'Alice me parvinrent. Elle était excitée !!! D'après l'expression de son visage je devinai que je devais lui plaire physiquement. Je pouvais lui retourner ce compliment car elle était magnifique. Et son odeur était décuplée. Malgré qu'elle n'avait passé que quelques secondes à l'extérieur. La pluie avait fait son effet. 

Sa main vint se poser sur mon torse. Hum . . . Quelle délicieuse chaleur. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Des étincelles de désir explosaient de ses prunelles de couleur marron comme toutes les Swan. 

Et à ce que on se s'attendait pas ce fut notre réaction.

Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent vivement l'une de l'autre pour fusionner.

Je la soulevai pour la poser sur moi. Ses jambes se repartirent d'elles même de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Mes mains caressait son dos. Elle frissonna. Je mis le chauffage malgré que ses frissons étaient provoqués par le désir. 

Une de ses mains fourragea ma chevelure. Et l'autre se posa sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus. Je descendis mes mains le long de son dos. Et souleva son tee-shirt. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine à travers sa lingerie en dentelle. Elle fit de même avec mon haut. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon torse. Elle me fit un sourire totalement exquis. Elle était encore plus belle à ce moment là . . . 

Mes lèvres partirent explorer son cou, elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière afin que je puisse parsemer chaque parcelle de peau d'une multitude de baisers. 

Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge, afin de libérer sa poitrine et de me l'approprier.

Ses seins étaient fermes et d'une taille parfaite pour mes mains. 

Je n'ai jamais autant éprouver de désir à découvrir le corps d'une femme. Il manquait à mes amantes ce petit truc qu'Alice comblait. Et son désir était sublime, il était fait d'amour et d'envie. Chose que je n'ai jamais ressentie avant. 

Avant justement c'était que du sexe. Du sexe pour le sexe. Rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, car l'amour nous envahissait complètement. Et ça me plaisait beaucoup plus.

- Jasper, continues.

- Oh, si tu me l'ordonnes !!

J'abaissai et reculai donc le siège au maximum et j'allongeai ma belle et entrepris de déboutonner son bouton de jean. Tout en la regardant attentivement. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient fermés. 

C'était un ange tombé du ciel.

J'enlevai doucement son jean tout en déposant de petits baisers sur ses cuisses. Je remontai vivement vers ses lèvres. Et je descendis de nouveau vers la dernière barrière de tissu. 

Je descendis légèrement le shorty pour y déposer quelques baisers. Puis remontai vers ses lèvres tout en effleurant la peau de son ventre, ses seins. Je fis un petit détour par la joue gauche de son visage, son front,son nez, je passai directement à sa joue droite, pour remonter vers le front, le nez et pour finir son cou. Elle rigola nerveusement.

- Arrêtes de me faire languir. Non . . . 

Je mis fin à son supplice. En déposant un petit baiser, puis un autre plus pressant, puis un autre plus avide. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour lécher les siennes. Elle m'invita à unir nos langues. Ce que je fis sans plus attendre.

- Tu en veux plus ma Lice?

- OoOh oui . . . 

Alors je m'entrepris de descendre une main vers son intimité. Elle était humide. J'y glissai un doigt, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, puis un deuxième. Après tout c'était sa première fois. Je me devais d'être le plus doux possible.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle. Pour la prendre dans mes bras et continuai de la caresser.

Je sentis au bout de quelques minutes que son excitation était au summum. Ses parois se resserrent autour de mes doigts. Elle gémis une dernière fois et se serra encore plus contre moi. 

Sa respiration se calma. Son cœur repris un battement normal. Elle souriait, les yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Je mis le tissu sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ai froid, son corps après tout était collé au mien qui était glacé, chauffage ou pas. Et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre durant ce moment parfait.

Soudainement mon téléphone portable sonna.

- Salut mec. Pas trop fatigué? Car d'après Bella, quand Alice est dans un magasin, il faut d'accrocher pour ne pas s'énerver et t'a intérêt d'être en forme. 

- Arrête de rigoler et dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu nous déranges? 

- Ah !! Je vous dérange? Qu'avez-vous bien pu faire?

- Bon Ed.

- Oui, bon, Charlie est entré et il commence à s'énerver car une autre de ses filles a disparu 

- Bon, ok, on rentre.

Nous nous rhabillâmes. Sans un mot, car nos yeux se disaient tout. Et nous réprimes la route. Nos doigts entrelacés. . 

******************************************************************************

* Désolée du contre temps. Mes exams sont terminés. Maintenant je croise les doigts jusque le 6/07!!

* Peut-être que cet ajout vous a déçu et j'en suis désolée, j'ai mis 3 jours à l'écrire :( 

* Je me reprendrais la semaine pro. Car là ma grand-mère fait encore un repas de famille (3°en 1 mois !!) donc dimanche je ne serai pas là. Et demain je vois des amis donc . . .


	13. Sondage !

J'ai deux autres idées de fictions. Et j'aimerai vous les faire partager et me dire laquelle vous voudriez que j'adapte. Car je n'arrive pas à me décider. All human.

Amour, guerre et conséquences : 

Trois familles. Les Swans, les Hale et les Cullens. Toutes trois émigrées des Etats-Unis en 1895, à la recherche d'un avenir meilleur dans les mines et l'agriculture française.

Elles ont élu domicile à Aix Noulette. Minuscule petite ville du Pas-de-Calais.

Leur vie semble toute tracée. Merveilleuse, en famille, entre amis. Mais c'est sans compter sur la guerre. Déclenchée le 1 août 1914 à 16 heures de l'après-midi.

Que va-t-il arriver? Car c'est bien connu, la guerre peut détruire des vies, des familles . . .

Si vous choisissez celle-ci préféreriez-vous différents points de vue ou un seul tout au long de l'histoire?

Ou

Professeur Mamour et étudiante complètement mamouresque :

Le professeur Cullen, enseignant à la faculté d'Artois de Lettres. Étudiante en Lettres attirée comme toutes les étudiantes par le beau professeur.

Ils vont se rapprocher pour ne former plus qu'un. Mais l'histoire d'amour d'un professeur et d'une étudiante n'ai pas bien vu par tout le monde. . .

Et oui, Petit Prince, j'ai osé !!!

PS : le professeur Mamour et notre professeur (moi et petit prince) à la fac. Et il ressemble au docteur Mamour de Grey's anatomie . . . Waouh . . . . ^^ ^^ ^^


	14. Roméo & Juliette

**Merci chères lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lectures…**

**POV Edward**

Je suis allé rejoindre Bella après le départ d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle dormait encore. La fatigue avait dû avoir raison d'elle, elle avait eu une nuit très agitée; entre Charlie et la fuite de Rosalie.

Mais à tout ça se sont mêlés des souvenirs réapparus en rêves cauchemardesques : les moments passés avec Jacob. Je l'entendis pleurer dans son sommeil. Je suis alors aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Je pouvais pas voir ses rêves mais je les compris vite car elle murmurait :

-Non Jacob, laisse moi.

- AIE, NON !!!

Je mis ma main sur son front. Elle était brûlante. La chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle était beaucoup plus importante qu'un humain normal. Elle était peut-être malade. Ou s'était peut-être le fait qu'elle se débatte dans ses rêves qui l'a faisait transpirer.

Je remarquai que ma main froide lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se calma. Comme si le froid du vampire battait le brûlant du loup-garou. Comme si le vampire lui faisait plus de bien que le loup.

J'attendis près d'elle toute la matinée. Installé dans son rocking chair. Je pouvais delà sentir sa merveilleuse odeur de freesia. Elle était évidement partout. Sur ses draps, ses vêtements, le moindre tissu de sa chambre. Dont la couverture en laine sur le fauteuil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre, la sentir, la poser contre moi, tout en gardant un œil sur Bella.

Aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi, elle commença à se réveiller. Je descendis rapidement par la porte d'entrée afin d'attendre bien sagement qu'elle soit prête.

DING DONG

- Ah salut Edward! Ca va?

- Oui, et toi? Tu as passé une bonne nuit? Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

- Pas trop non, mais viens, entre, j'allais me préparer à manger, tu as faim?

- Non, ça va merci, j'ai déjà mangé.

Elle m'invita à m'installer sur une chaise de la cuisine et commença à préparer son repas.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je m'inquiète pour Charlie, ces cambrioleurs qui sont de plus en plus violents et récidivent ne me disent rien de bon. Ensuite il y a cette histoire avec Rosalie. Je trouve ça bizarre. Elle n'est pas du genre à fuir et à nous laisser à trois en plus qu'elle avait une journée shopping de prévue. Et ensuite, j'ai été malade ce matin et quand j'ai réussit à m'endormir j'ai rêvé de Jacob.

Ce nom me provoqua une montée de rage. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Et les paroles de Bella pendant qu'elle dormait résonnaient encore dans la tête. Comment avait-il pu faire du mal à cette beauté fragile. Car malgré la force qu'elle laissait apparaître. Elle était fragile. La moindre petite chose pouvait l'ébranler.

- Si tu veux me parler de Jacob, n'hésite pas.

- Ben, tu sais c'est une histoire longue et compliquée.

- Je crois que je peux réussir à comprendre.

Bella me raconta tout, le fait qu'elle était sortie avec Jacob, car c'était le fils du meilleur ami de Charlie. Qu'elle se résolvait à l'épouser malgré qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne s'occupait jamais d'elle. Une fois, il l'avait même oublié à la plage de la réserve car il était allé chercher le déjeuner mais avait croisé sur le chemin un ami et l'avait invité à manger chez lui. Elle était restée deux heures sur la plage à attendre son retour quand elle s'est décidée à bouger. Il était allongé dans son fauteuil en compagnie d'une fille de la réserve.

Bien évidement, elle n'avait rien raconté de tout ça à ses sœurs.

Et ensuite elle m'a parlé des viols.

Ces longs moments pendant lesquelles il a abusé d'elle. La violence qu'il m'était dans ses gestes. Les bleus qui apparaissaient sur ses cuisses. Les vêtements arrachés. Les larmes qui coulaient. Les râles de plaisir de Jacob. Les cris de Bella.

Et pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée elle n'avait rien dit. Sauf à la fin quand ses sœurs on vu ses bleus. Et la semaine dernière quand elle avait enfin osé dire STOP !!

Quand elle eut fini de me raconter ce qui s'était passé avec ce salaud de Jacob. Elle pleurait. Je me levai afin de m'approcher d'elle. Je l'a pris dans mes bras. Elle se cramponna à moi tout en sanglotant. Je lui caressais les cheveux tout la berçant.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires.

- Bella, dis-je doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, tu es ma vie maintenant. Je t'aime et je t'aiderai à affronter ses vieux démons.

Je mis une main sur sa joue et j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Et je l'embrassai simplement puis plus ardemment. Ma langue rencontra la sienne et notre baiser fut encore plus passionné. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, sur son tee-shirt. J'en voulais plus. Mais j'interrompis notre baiser. Je ne voulais pas faire un geste qui pourrait la froisser.

Elle me souriais. Je séchai ses larmes avec ma pouce. Et son ventre cria famine.

- Allez ma belle, tu devrais manger.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Que veux-tu faire cette après-midi? En tout cas je ne pense pas que tu devrais sortir. Je pense que tu fais de la fièvre.

- Ce que tu veux. Mais on peut lire la pièce de Roméo & Juliette . J'en ai une cruelle envie.

- Ca me plait ça !!!

Elle finit son repas. Et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle me rejoignit dans le salon. Elle était habillée chaudement. Elle devait avoir froid malgré la chaleur du dehors.

Nous commençâmes à lire la pièce. Bien sur elle faisait Juliette et moi Roméo. Pour le reste des personnages nous nous répartissions les rôles au fur et à mesure.

Elle déclamait magnifiquement bien. On pouvait voir à quel point elle aimait cette pièce.

Bizarrement cette lecture la fatigua. Et elle s'endormit emmitouflée dans la couverture du fauteuil. La tête posée sur mes genoux. Et ma main caressant ses cheveux.

**POV Bella**

J'entendis les pneus de la voiture de patrouille crissaient dans l'allée du garage.

Je me levai rapidement que j'eus un léger étourdissement.

- Vite Edward, sors par la porte de derrière voilà Charlie.

- Tu as raison vaux mieux pas qu'il me voit ici. Il me tuerait sûrement.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, mais n'oublie pas, qu'on se voit cette nuit. Dès que mes parents reviennent, on passe chez vous.

- Oui, vivement, vers quelle heure arriveront-ils?

- Vers minuit. Tu arriveras à patienter 6H30?

- Oui.

Je me sentis encore rougir. Je détestai ça, mais ça avait l'air de plaire à Edward.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit par la porte de derrière.

- BELLA !! ALICE !!

- Je suis là papa !!

- Et ta sœur?

- Elle est sortie faire du shopping.

- TOUTE SEULE ??

- Euh . . . non, avec Pauline

- AH BON, ET C'EST POUR CA QU'ELLE FAIT SON JOGGING AVEC NIKITA????

- Euh, elle doit être revenue, mais n'est pas à la maison.

- BON BELLA OU EST TA SŒUR??

- Ah, mais tu m'embêtes à la fin, elle est sortie avec Jasper, le garçon que tu as vu cette nuit. Faire du shopping à Port Angeles. Et non, elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle ne fais rien de mal et va rentrer. Alors ne panique pas. Prends ton repas et va dormir un peu, tu as les yeux cernés, et tu tiens à peine debout.

- Et . . .

- Et n'oublie pas que les Cullens rentrent cette nuit donc il va falloir que tu sois en forme pour les recevoir et discuter de ces deux égoïstes.

- Bon, bon ok. Arrêtes de râler. . . Mais dis moi quand elle rentre.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Tu sais Bella, des moments, j'ai l'impression que Renée vit en toi.

- Excuse moi, mais, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avec les cambrioleurs dans le coin.

- Je fais toujours attention ma fille, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Et parti prendre son repas.

- N'oublie pas de me réveiller.

- Bien sur ! A tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas être contente. Tu as la télé pour toi seule ce soir.

- Ah, enfin, il n'y aura pas de match de baseball ce soir !!!

Heureusement que Charlie était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que se soit. Sinon, j'en aurai pris pour mon grade !!!

J'allai de nouveau m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Et je pris mon portable. J'avais reçu un message : « Tu es magnifique quand tu dors. Je t'aime. A très vite. »

Ce mec était vraiment adorable. Il n'était pas comme Jacob qui se comportait comme un gros rustre, un violent et un irrespectueux. Edward, lui était romantique, doux, attentionné et amoureux : il avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'amour. Chose que je n'ai jamais vue chez Jacob. Et rien qu'avec cette petite lueur j'étais très charmée.

Je vais finir par penser que mes sœurs ont raison. Il y a un homme sur terre capable de m'aimer et de me rendre heureuse. Il était comme Roméo, tombé du ciel. Et moi Juliette, sortie de mon enfer amoureux. Nous formions tout les quatre deux couples aussi neufs que passionnés.

Je décidait d'allumer la télévision afin d'attendre Alice. Elle ne devrait pas tarder maintenant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure j'entendis gratter à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et je tombai nez à nez avec ma jumelle, enfin avec une montagne de sacs portés par Alice.

- Ah tiens, l'acheteuse compulsive.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises aide moi.

- Tu as dévalisé les magasins ou quoi.

- Rah, arrête j'ai pris quelques petites choses pour toi et pour Rose!!

- Alice, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu dépenses pour moi.

- Ah, c'est pas moi qui ai dépensé. C'est Jasper, tu as déjà oublié. A moins que tu étais occupée à contempler Edward. . .

- Bon montre moi ce que tu as acheté.

Elle déballa ses achats un à un. Il y en avait exactement 41. Je finis par me dire, au fur et à mesure de son étalage, qu'elle avait la fièvre acheteuse.

- Et comment va papa? Il n'a pas trop râler?

- Il est très fatigué. Je l'ai envoyé dormir dans l'attente de recevoir les Cullens. Pour ce qui est de la colère. Il l'était surtout qu'il a vu Pauline courir cette après-midi, mais il était aussi trop fatigué pour pouvoir exploser. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambe.

- Tu as bien fait. J'espère qu'il va réussir à se débarrasser de ces voleurs et que Rose va bientôt revenir. Il ira mieux comme ça. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas loin et qu'elle va nous revenir vite, mais différente. Mais c'est bizarre tout de même

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est bizarre.

Nous continuâmes à discuter dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée de nos invités.

Il était minuit quand nous entendîmes sonner.

- Minuit tapante méfions-nous que ça ne soit pas des fantômes me dit Alice en rigolant.

- Ah qu'est-ce que tu es bête !!

Nous allâmes ouvrir la porte et nous tombèrent sur quatre visages aussi magnifique les uns que les autres. Alice avait peut-être raison, c'étaient des fantômes, ils formaient une famille aussi mythique qu'irréelle. . .

*******************************************************************

*N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, vous pouvez passez sur .fr pour voir les résultats.


	15. Le retour des pilliers

**Désolée du retard. Pas trop envie d'écrire, stressée par les résultats . . . Mais j'ai réussi mon année ^^!! Que de soulagement. Et après avoir repris le chemin de works. J'ai compris que l'écriture m'a manqué . . . **

**~ Le retour des piliers ~**

**POV Emmett**

J'avais passé 24 heures en compagnie de Rosalie.

Elle avait commencé à souffrir vers 10 heures ce matin. Au début elle gémissait et plus sa douleur augmentait, plus elle gémissait. Puis elle finit par pousser des cris. Ce moment là fut affreux pour moi. J'étais la cause de sa souffrance. J'étais abjecte, je mériterai d'endurer tout ça à sa place. Une deuxième fois pour me punir. Et encore et encore afin de me faire pardonner.

Mes frères avaient préférés me laisser seul. D'après Jasper j'étais capable de l'être, pour lui il le fallait afin de me retrouver avec moi-même et de réfléchir à mon acte, pour être capable d'affronter nos parents. Ils n'allaient pas être tendres.

Mais je leur avait aussi demandé, je voulais veiller seul sur ma Rosalie, afin de la réconforter dans ces moments douloureux, de ne pas me montrer encore plus faible que je ne l'étais. Ça serait mon acte de pénitence.

Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il allait se passer. La souffrance qui allait la hanter, ses cris qui en découleraient, ses supplications, ses larmes, les yeux qui commenceront à changer de couleur, ses gestes brusques, et encore sa souffrance, ses cris, ses implorations. . .

Un cauchemar se réveilla en moi, celui de ma propre transformation. Ce fut mon dernier souvenir, ma dernière sensation en tant qu'humain et mon premier en tant que vampire.

C 'était un souvenir très douloureux, tant que physiquement que mentalement. La douleur nous consumait entièrement. Tout le temps. Et elle allait le vivre. . .

Puis vint le moment où elle s'agita. Il était midi.

Je dûs la maintenir allongée pour pas qu'elle se fasse encore plus mal.

Sa blessure au cou, là où je l'avais mordu, commença à se refermer.

Le venin progressait dans son corps. Et quand il attendrait le cœur, la transformation serait bientôt achevée. Et elle arrêterait de souffrir.

- NON, TUEZ MOI !!!!!!!!!

Il était huit heures du soir quand elle se mit à crier, elle voulait la mort. J'essayai de l'apaiser avec mes mots, les même que Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et Jasper m'ont prononcé quelques décennies plus tôt :

- Ça va aller ma belle, calme toi.

- Pense à ma voix.

- Concentre toi sur ma voix, et tu oublieras la douleur.

- Pense à notre amour.

- Pense à nos baisers.

- Tu seras la plus belle des vampires.

- Je t'aiderai à affronter le nouveau monde qui s'offrira à toi.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. . .

Ses joues étaient mouillées, l'oreiller également. J'essuyais inlassablement ses larmes. Elles étaient les dernières.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, lui caressait le front, les joues, le cou, les épaules.

Je la consolais encore et encore. Mais mes paroles ne faisait d'effet que très peu de temps.

Une question refit surface dans mon esprit : pourquoi la folie ne nous envahissait pas? La douleur rend fou. Mais Carlisle a vite répondu à mon interrogation : le venin guérit même les maladies psychologiques. Mais il avait émit une réserve : les vampires les plus sanguinaires était ceux qui avaient le plus souffert durant leur transformation. Et ils voulaient faire subir cette même souffrance aux autres. Ils étaient en quelque sorte fous.

Heureusement que je n'étais pas de ce genre. Enfin qui sait? Car pour être capable de mordre la femme qu'on aimait juste pour une goutte de sang, il fallait être sanguinaire.

- Emmett, tu n'es pas sanguinaire. Tu es un vampire des plus civilisés.

Je me retournai brusquement et mes frères se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne les avais pas entendus rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais?

Cette fois ci ce fut Jasper qui parla, tout en glissant une onde d'apaisement dans la pièce.

- Avec Edward, nous avons une théorie sur le fait que tu n'es pas réussi à te retenir : à ce moment là tu étais, comment dire. . . , en pleine extase sexuelle. De plus, tu faisais ça avec une humaine, il fallait que tu te retiennes pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Et ces deux choses font que tu n'ai pas réussi à te retenir.

- Tu ne voulais pas faire de mal délibérément à Rosalie. Donc tu n'es pas sanguinaire.

- Mmffff.

- Carlisle te dira la même chose. Me répondit Edward

- Si tu veux aller te détendre dans la forêt du peu, je crois que tu en as bien besoin avant d'affronter les paternels.

- Non, je reste.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais essayer de l'apaiser. Mon don n'a pas assez fonctionné aujourd'hui. Me dit Jasper en rigolant.

Tout en surveillant Rosalie. Je leur demandai comment s'était passé leur journée.

Je réussis même à charrier Jasper sur ses talents de cul. Et Edward sur ses talents à faire dormir une fille.

Nous rigolâmes ce qui fit un peu baisser la tension. Mes frères avait un même don qui s'était endormi durant toutes ses années : celui de me faire oublier le moment présent, pour m'aider.

Jusqu'à entendre une voiture rentrer dans l'allée.

-Aie.

- Allez mec, ça ira, ils vont pas te tuer. Au pire tu leur dis que tu vas te mettre au sang humain et là tout ce passera bien.

- Tu m'aides beaucoup là, merci Jasper.

- Tu sais Em', on va se faire tuer nous aussi. On aurait dû mieux surveiller le petit garçon qui était sous notre responsabilité.

Je grognai de rage, mais je savais qu'au fond d'eux, c'était un moyen de m'encourager. Et que dès que nos parents seraient entrés dans la maison, ils redeviendraient sérieux.

Edward me fit un clin d'œil et nous courûmes vers la porte d'entrée afin d'accueillir les piliers de notre famille. . .

*

**POV Jasper**

- Bonsoir mes chéris.

- Salut maman. Alors ce voyage? Lui demandais-je ainsi qu'Edward, tout en l'embrassant.

- Ça va merci, mais il aurait pu être mieux sans cette pauvre jeune fille agressée.

Le ton d'Esmée monta d'un coup, la colère était plus que palpable.

- J'aimerai aussi des explications. Par commencer de toi Emmett et de vous deux.

Notre père venait d'entrer dans la maison. Malgré notre nature vampirique : mb a force de persuasion, la vitesse d'Edward et la force d'Emmett. Nous aurions largement pu avoir le dessus sur notre créateur. Mais le respect, qu'on a pour lui, nous fit courber l'échine. Comme trois jeunes adultes nous allons devoir faire face au caractère paternel de Carlisle.

- Nous attendons des explications. Emmett, commence. Les explications de tes frères suivront.

Emmett se mit à explique de A à Z tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rencontre avec les filles, jusque sa soirée dans le sauna.

Le visage de Carlisle était crispé. Sa colère descendra un peu, sans pour autant disparaître.

Tandis que celui d'Esmée, se fendit d'un sourire. Et la joie remplissait son humeur. Elle devait se dire qu'enfin ses garçons avaient trouvé leur moitié.

Un simple coup d'œil vers Edward, me permit de comprendre que j'avais fait le bon raisonnement. Il me fit lui-même un sourire, suite à mes pensées.

Puis vint le moment où nous dûmes nous expliquer, ce que nous faisions à ce moment là, quelle a été notre réaction et ce qu'on avait fait depuis et surtout l'explication que nous avions donné au père de Rosalie.

- Vous vous rendez compte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à des vampires immatures!!! Ou peut-être que vous l'este, qu'on a fait une erreur en vous laissant seuls.

- Carlisle, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on les laisse à trois. . .

Soudain un cri retentit au premier étage. Rosalie criait pour la première fois que nos parents étaient rentrés.

Emmett courut la rejoindre et le suivîmes tous dans sa chambre.

Esmée fut la première à s'approcher de Rosalie afin de la soutenir. Elle regarda Emmett, et je sentis une soudaine compassion et une joie plus forte que précédemment.

- Emmett, tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Cette fille est celle que tu attends. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je sais à quel point tu te méprises. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si cette fille t'aime, elle te pardonnera, et elle te rendrasheureux.

- Esmée !! Que dis-tu là? Tu imagines son père? Il doit énormément s'inquiéter. Et ses sœurs?

- Oui, j'en suis consciente chéri, mais le mal est fait. Emmett s'en veux déjà assez suffisamment. Allons voir ce monsieur Swan et essayions de discuter. Si bien, il ne nous reste que ça à faire. Et au lieu de râler dans ton coin, viens l'examiner, afin de voir si tout se passe bien.

Carlisle grommelait, il ne supportait pas que l'un de ses fils ai fait une telle chose.

Notre éducation avait été parfaite à m'en pas douter. C'est juste une fausse note. Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera pour le mieux. Si bien, comme disais Esmée, ce qui ai fait et fait. Et bientôt nous compterons un membre en plus dans notre famille ou pourquoi pas deux membres en plus.

Edward qui avait entendu mes propos me lança un regard mauvais.

J'aimais Alice, et de ce faites, je ne vivrai pas sans elle. Ne pouvant pas redevenir humain, elle deviendra vampire.

- JASPER !!!! Cria Edward.

Le reste de la famille se tourna vers nous et je cessais de penser à ma futur femme. Pour me concentrer sur la prochaine difficulté : calmer Charlie Swan.

*

**POV Edward**

Jasper était vraiment égoïste. Il ne pensait pas à Alice, au fait qu'elle aime toute sa famille et que par conséquent c'est à elle de décider de sa vie. Je n'arrivais pas à penser comme lui. Pour moi, Bella devait décider ce qu'elle voudrait. Et j'étais persuadé qu'elle préférerait rester avec son père. Pas parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas le laisser seul, car il ne comprendrait pas le départ soudain de ses trois filles.

Tout en raisonnant, nous nous approchâmes de la maison Swan, la lumière était allumée. J'étais heureux de retrouver Bella, même en compagnie de son père. Elle m'apaisai.

Carlisle sonna à la porte d'entrée. Et nous ne pûmes empêcher de rigoler. Des fantômes !! Quelle idée !!

Leur visage marquait l'étonnement. Leur bouche était grande ouverte. Alice avait peut-être raison. Nous étions des fantômes. Fantômes errants sur terre prisonniers dans une carapace d'être mythique.

- Euh, bonsoir, je suis Bella et voici ma sœur Alice.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée. Inutile de vous présenter nos garçons.

- Non, effectivement. Veuillez vous installer dans le salon, pendant qu'Alice va chercher notre père.

Bella avait l'air encore fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle était las. Carlisle pensait la même chose et se demandait si elle n'était pas malade. Un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction lui fit comprendre que non.

Mais en bonne hôtesse, Bella nous invita à nous asseoir dans le salon. Et nous proposa quelque chose à boire.

- Bonsoir, Charlie Swan, où est ma fille?

- Euh, bonsoir monsieur Swan, je me présente Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'être jeunes pour être parents de trois jeunes adultes.

- En fait, nous ne sommes pas les parents biologiques d'Edward, de Jasper et d'Emmett. Leurs parents sont morts, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Et ils nous ont confiés leur garde.

- Et vous en avez fait des délinquants.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur du départ . . . sans explications de nos enfants, mais . . . Ils . . . sont adultes . . . Et par conséquent . . . nous ne pouvons pas nous insinuer dans leur vie.

- NOUS INSINUER ???

- Papa!! Calme toi.

Bella essayait de calmer son père. Jasper envoya une onde pour calmer Charlie. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ma petite fille est partie, sans aucunes explications, avec un adolescent attardé qui l'a quasiment enlevé.

- Monsieur, tout ce que je peux vous promettre c'est de vous prévenir dès qu'on a des nouvelles d'Emmett.

- Vous pouvez rien faire d'autre?

- Non, monsieur, je suis désolée, comme je viens de vous le dire. Ils sont adultes. Nous avons plus qu'à attendre leur retour.

- Vous ne me servez à rien alors.

- Désolé monsieur. N'ayez pas peur, Emmett est mature et responsable. Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison d'être partis sans nous prévenir.

Jasper redoubla d'intensité dans la diffusion de son don. Charlie était dur à convaincre dis donc !!

- Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus amplement.

- Je ne vous retiens pas alors. Bonne nuit monsieur, madame.

Charlie nous vira de chez lui. Il s'avérait coriace. Il repartit vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

- Bonne nuit monsieur Swan. Pourriez-vous m'attendre dehors s'il vous plait?

Carlisle voulait parler à Bella sur sa santé, seul à seul. Ils nous donna les clés de la voiture et se tourna vers mon amour.

Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et je tandis l'oreille :

- Bella, comme Edward vous l'a sûrement dit, je suis médecin. Je vous ai observé durant cette conversation, et il me semble que vous êtes malade. Je peux vous examiner si vous le souhaitait.

- C'est juste un rhume. Ça ira merci.

- Permettez moi d'insister. . .

- Non,non, ça ira merci

- Vous avez besoin de cachets?

- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Très bien, n'hésitez pas si le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous.

Carlisle nous rejoignit et pris sa place au volant.

- Bella ma l'air bien mal en point. J'ai l'impression qu'elle na pas qu'un rhume. Elle doit avoir une bronchite. Et autre chose. . .

- QUOI?? T'EN AI SUR?

- Edward, ça fait plus de 300 ans que je vois des femmes enceintes. Je sais les reconnaître dès le premier coup d'œil maintenant.

- Bella serait enceinte? Mais de qui? Me demanda ma mère

- De Jacob. Ce putain de chien. Il la viole et la met enceinte. Quel salaud.

- La viole?

- Oui, Bella est sortie un an avec lui et il la violé quand il avait envie de se vider les couilles.

Bella allait avoir besoin encore plus de soutien maintenant. Mon amour pour elle redoublait, elle avait trop souffert. Mais maintenant c'était terminé. . .


	16. Regarder avec de nouveaux yeux

_Un avis, vous etes tous en vacances, voilà pourquoi. ^^ ._

_Bonne lecture et merci de me donner vos avis . . . Bisous 3_

_~ Regarder avec de nouveaux yeux ~_

_POV Alice_

_**Cela faisait deux jours que les parents de Jasper étaient rentrés. Nous n'avions toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Rosalie. Bella était toujours malade. La fièvre n'était pas passée, elle toussait encore un peu et vomissait à longueur de journée. Elle ne gardait rien et commençait à dépérir à vue d'œil. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se faire ausculter par le docteur Swan.**_

_**Elle n'était pas sortie. Ne voulait pas voir Edward. Et je n'osai pas sortir et la laisser dans cet état là, seule. Charlie, lui, partait travailler de l'aube jusque tard dans la nuit. Il s'endormait rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas donc voir l'état de Bella. **_

_**A midi, de la deuxième journée. Inquiète car Bella était encore penchée sur les toilettes. J'appelai rapidement Jasper :**_

_**- Allo, mon chéri.**_

_**- Oui, mon ange. Tu me manques tu sais.**_

_**- Tu me manques aussi, mais tu comprends je ne peux pas la laisser seule. **_

_**- Elle est encore malade?**_

_**- Oui, d'ailleurs j'en profite qu'elle est la tête dans les toilettes pour savoir si ton père peut venir l'ausculter. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours. Elle maigrit à vue d'œil !!!**_

_**- Je le préviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- Je serai très heureuse si tu l'accompagnais.**_

_**- J'attendais que tu me le demande !!**_

_**- A tout de suite.**_

_**- Bisous**_

_**Je ne préférai pas prévenir Bella que le docteur Cullen arrivait. Sinon, j'allai en prendre pour mon grade.**_

_**- Viens ma belle, viens t'allonger, dans le fauteuil.**_

_**- J'en ai marre. . . **_

_**- Pleure pas, ça va passer. Allez viens.**_

_**Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'occuper de ma sœur comme ça. Elle n'a jamais quasiment était malade, et le peu de fois qu'elle l'a été. Elle trouvais le moyen d'être forte de tenir le coup. Comme une mère. Elle prenait sur elle. Tandis que Rosalie et moi profitions insouciantes de tout ce que Bella faisait pour nous.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui avait besoin de moi. J'étais un peu perdue, surtout que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait.**_

_**Je l'a forçai à s'allonger dans le fauteuil. Et j'étendis une couverture polaire sur elle. En attendant l'arrivée de Jasper.**_

_**DING DONG**_

_**- Qui-est-ce . . . ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.**_

_**- Le docteur Cullen accompagné de Jasper.**_

_**- Tu-tu les a appelé . . .**_

_**-Oui, ma belle, je ne vais pas te laisser vomir tes tripes encore plus longtemps.**_

_**- A-li-ce . . . **_

_**- Bonjour docteur Cullen**_

_**- Bonjour Alice. Comment va Bella?**_

_**- Elle fait toujours de la fièvre, elle tousse encore un peu, et vomit à longueur de journée.**_

_**- Bonjour Alice. **_

_**- Bonjour Jasper, et euh, Edward. Bella va être contente de te voir.**_

_**- Attendez moi dehors tout les trois. Je vais examiner notre petite malade.**_

_**Le docteur Carlisle referma la porte derrière lui. Et je sautai de suite dans les bras de mon bien aimé. Il m'avait tant manqué. . . Au moment où j'allai m'emparer de ses lèvres, je fus interrompue **_

_**- Alice, excuse moi, mais comment va-t-elle?**_

_**- Pas fort, fort. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle maigrit à vue d'œil, car elle n'a rien mangé depuis que tu as passé la journée avec elle. Je n'y comprends rien.**_

_**- Bon, ben je vais attendre ici, vous devriez aller dans la voiture. On va pas tenir à trois sous ce porche. **_

_**Jasper m'emmena dans la voiture. Là où nous étions à l'abri de la pluie. Et seuls.**_

_**- Et toi comment te sens-tu?**_

_**- Fatiguée, mais heureuse que tu sois là.**_

_**Retrouver ses lèvres fut un véritable bonheur.**_

_**- Allez ma chérie, ça va aller. Carlisle va te la remettre sur pieds en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Et à ce propos, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Nous partons dans 10 jours à un défilé. Que j'ai réuni rien que pour toi.**_

_**- Ah Jasper c'est génial !! Mais Bella? **_

_**- Elle ira mieux d'ici là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dit, il va la soigner très rapidement.**_

_**Un sonnerie de portable retentit dans l'habitacle. **_

_**- Allo maman??**_

_**- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**- Ok, j'arrive, je préviens Edward, mais je ne sais pas s'il va venir. Papa est entrain de consulter Bella.**_

_**- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**- A tout de suite.**_

_**- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais il va falloir que je te laisse. Ma mère a besoin de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite. Appelle moi des que Bella ira mieux. Et je serai là dans la minute qui suit.**_

_**- Mhum.**_

_**- Je t'aime mon Alice.**_

_**Nous sortîmes de la voiture afin de rejoindre Edward.**_

_**- Maman viens de m'appeler, les déménageurs viennent vont arriver. Et elle a besoin de bras, pour aider.**_

_**- Prends la voiture, on rentrera seuls.**_

_**- Ok. A tout de suite. A très vite, ma chérie.**_

_**Jasper m'embrassa une dernière fois. Et partit rejoindre sa mère, pendant ce temps, Carlisle ferma les rideaux de notre salon. Que se passait-il?**_

_*****_

_**POV Bella**_

_Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, il fallait que je consulte un médecin._

_- Bonjour Alice. Comment va Bella?_

_- Elle fait toujours de la fièvre, elle tousse encore un peu, et vomit à longueur de journée._

_- Bonjour Alice. _

_- Bonjour Jasper, et euh, Edward. Bella va être contente de te voir. _

_- Attendez moi dehors tout les trois. Je vais examiner notre petite malade._

_- Bonjour Bella. Alors, tu ne te sens pas très bien?_

_- Bonjour docteur, oui, effectivement._

_- Permet moi de t'ausculter._

_Il prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur ma peau, il me fit tousser. Prit ma température, m'examina les oreilles, le nez, la gorge, prit mon pouls._

_Voilà pourquoi je détestai les médecins, ils examinent des endroits sains, au milieu de proposer un diagnostique tout de suite sur ce qui ne va pas._

_- Je pense que c'est une bronchite. _

_- Et pour les vomissements, une gastro?_

_- Non, je ne pense pas. Quelle est la date de tes dernières règles?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi?_

_- Tu ne sais pas si tu as du retard?_

_- Peut-être une semaine, une dizaine de jours. Pourquoi?_

_- Je pense que tu pourrait être enceinte._

_- Quoi? Non c'est ridicule. Je ne peux pas être enceinte._

_- Le retard de règles, les vomissements. C'est lié. Si tu le permet, j'aimerai t'examiner._

_- Ici, maintenant? Vous perdez votre temps, je ne peux pas être enceinte._

_- Il suffit d'un rapport non protégé, Bella. Laisse moi vérifier et nous serons fixés._

_- Ok._

_Je me déshabillai et m'installai sur le fauteuil. Pendant que le docteur Cullen m'examina, je réfléchissait, si cela pouvait être possible. J'ai souvent eu des retards de règles, sans conséquences. J'avais juste une gastro. Bon, c'est vrai, Jacob ne connaissait pas vraiment les préservatifs. Mais cela ne m'avait jamais inquiété. J'avais surement oublié ma pilule quelques fois, mais ça n'aurait aucune conséquences._

_Il le fallait._

_- Voilà Bella, tu peux te rhabiller, j'ai terminé._

_- Alors?_

_- Tu es bien enceinte, de six semaines._

_Je m'effondrai. Je n'avais plus de forces, et cette nouvelle m'acheva. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec la réalité. Le néant était beaucoup mieux, plus apaisant, plus rassurant, plus sécurisant, plus . . . Non !!!! La réalité ne pouvait pas être, je rêvais, voilà, j'ai trouvé, je suis entrain de rêver. Un enfant de Jacob, comment j'allai faire, qu'allai-je devenir? Charlie me forcerai à l'épouser. Non, je ne pouvais pas, pas après avoir fait la connaissance d'Edward. Un cauchemar c'était un cauchemar. _

_- __Bella_

_- Bella_

_- Bella, reviens vers nous Bella._

_Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Je croisai un regard de miel. D'une douceur pénétrante. Edward._

_- __Edward_

_- Oui, ma chérie, je suis là._

_- Je ne veux pas._

_Je me mis à pleurer. Lamentablement, je savais qu'ils étaient tous autour de moi, mais mes larmes coulèrent._

_Je sentis qu'on ne prenait dans les bras, tout en me berçant. La voix d'Edward s'éleva dans les airs sous une mélodie sécurisante, rassurante, apaisante._

_Quand je me fus calmée. Je vis le docteur Carlisle assis sur une chaise devant moi, Alice, assise sur le fauteuil à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite. Alice me regardait avec de petits yeux, et en me broyant la main. Edward caressait mon autre main._

_- Bella, si tu le veux, tu peux avorter. Personne d'autre n'en saura rien, pas même le père du bébé._

_- QUOI?? NON !!!_

_Je me mis sur mes pieds. On me proposai de me séparer du bébé qui grandissait en moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Le bébé ne me faisait pas peur. Ce qui me faisait peur était ce qui s'en suivrai avec Jacob. . . Je fermai mes yeux pour empêcher le désespoir de m'envahir._

_J'allai devenir mère, j'ouvris de nouveau mes yeux. Oui, j'allai devenir mère, et j'éloignerai le plus possible mon enfant des griffes de son père. _

_Pendant ce temps dans une maison perdue dans les bois. Une paire d'yeux rouges s'ouvrit. . . _

_*_

_**POV Rosalie**_

_La douleur s'était calmée. _

_Mais les voix elles, non. Elles essayaient de me rassurer, de me calmer, d'apaiser mes souffrances. _

_Mais elles ne pouvaient rien, le feu me consumait. _

_Il s'embrasait à l'intérieur de moi. Me brûlait chaque millimètre de peau._

_Je voulais la mort. Je suppliais qu'on me tue, qu'on achève cette progression. Je ne voulais plus souffrir._

_Mais on me répétait inlassablement que ça aller, que j'arrêterais bientôt de souffrir. Mais quand?? Ses paroles ne servaient à rien._

_Tout un coup, elle se calma, la douleur se fit moins forte. Le feu cessa de se propager. _

_Mon corps se calma, mais la peur m'envahit, mon cœur battait de moins en moins souvent. _

_A un moment il s'accéléra d'un coup à une vitesse anormale pour un humain. Puis il s'arrêta, puis repris irrégulièrement. Une voix me disait de ne pas m'inquiétait, que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre mais que je vivrai._

_Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre avec un cœur mort?_

_Soudainement mon cœur s'arrêta totalement._

_- Elle va se réveiller, vite appelle Jasper !!!_

_Mon cœur était arrêté et je vivais !! Que se passait-il? Je ne pouvais pas être morte, j'entendais distinctement la voix d'Emmett._

_Je me sentais capable d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais je ne le voulais pas. Qu'allais-je découvrir au dehors?_

_- Rosalie, n'est pas peur, je suis là à côté de toi. Jasper est là aussi. Ma mère également. N'ai pas peur. . . _

_Non, je ne le voulais. Ma vie avait changé, je le savais. Mais comment? Pourquoi? Le plus rassurant était de savoir qu'Emmett serait là à mon réveil. Je ne serai pas seule._

_- Prends ton temps ma Rose, mais il viendra un moment où ta gorge va brûlait et pour la calmer, il va falloir te nourrir._

_Effectivement, ma gorge se mit à me brûler furieusement._

_J'ouvris les yeux rapidement et portait les mains à ma gorge. Je me levai d'un bond. Il fallait que je me nourrisse et vite._

_- J'ai soif._

_- Vite, Jasper._

_On m'apporta une bouteille d'un liquide rouge._

_Instinctivement, je l'a pris et bu le liquide. Et je sentis, le breuvage chaud couler dans ma bouche, ma gorge. Du sang !!_

_- Encore !!_

_On m'en apporta autant que je le demandai._

_- Du sang? _

_- Oui, ma Rose, du sang, tu es devenue vampire._

_Emmett venait de me parler. Vampire??_

_- On est dans un conte?_

_Ils rigolèrent._

_- Non, dans le monde que tu as quitté il y a trois jours. Tu as juste changé. Tu es comme nous, un vampire._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Emmett d'une drôle de façon._

_- Avec du sang, l'immortalité et tout?_

_- Beaucoup sont des mythes, mais oui, et tout._

_- Et Bella, et Alice, et Charlie?_

_- Ils vont bien, sont toujours humains._

_- Je veux les voir._

_- Pas maintenant, ma fille._

_Une nouvelle venue, me parla, Esmée sûrement. _

_Ma fille? Ce mot sonnait d'une drôle de façon dans mes oreilles_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Tu es une jeune vampire. Donc leur sang t'attirera. Et tu les tueras. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention pour ne pas commettre un acte irréparable. Mais nous serons là pour t'aider._

_- Oui, on va tout t'expliquer. Mais avant es-tu assez rassasiée?_

_Oui, je l'étais. Ma soif avait été étanchée pour le moment. Quand je me tournai vers le miroir de la pièce. Je vis mon reflet. Et mes yeux. . . Des yeux rouges. Rouges comme le sang . . . _


End file.
